Eighth year with the American Exchange Students
by Winterroyalty99
Summary: Both worlds have just finished their own war. But when greek monster starts threating the wizarding world and Hecate's chosen people, fifteen demigods are chosen to protect them. But they have to stay undercover, because history is not on their side when they are to befriend the magical people...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfic (like ever) so… well, I hope you like it. This will take place after The Giant War and the Battle of Hogwarts. Please be patient, English is my second language! Tell me if you see that my grammar is wrong, and if you have any ideas for the coming year. This fanfic will continue until I get no more reviews.**

Eight year with the American Exchange Students

Percy's POV

"Attention, heroes!" Chiron was banging a sword against his shield. "We're NOT under attack." He glared at a boy hiding behind the targets. "All of the following nine demigods are to find themselves in the Great House in five minutes: Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. Travis and Connor Stoll, sons of Hermes. Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter. Will Solace, son of Apollo. And last, Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares." He turned and walked towards the house.

Percy shook his head. Not another quest, not now! Couldn't they ask of _one_ summer in peace? Nevertheless, an order was an order. Percy started making his way for the house on the hill.

All well inside the Game room (which still had to serve its purpose as a _game_ room), waiting for Chiron to appear. Jason and Piper were sitting together, talking about Leo. After the war, he had gone to the Roman Camp some weeks now and then, to repay for destroying the town. Obviously they hadn't heard from him in a week.

After a few minutes, Chiron came into the room. "You may have already guessed it," he started, "so I'll go straight to the point. The nine of you, plus six demigods currently at Camp Jupiter, have been requested for a quest."

Percy closed his eyes for a second, and heard the rest of the room sigh. "What do you mean? Rachel hasn't made a prophecy since…" I counted in my head, before continuing: "Last summer! Have the gods asked us yet another favor?" I stopped, waited for answer.

Jason continued from where I let go. "Why fifteen demigods? That's an awful lot of people for one quest. And why us? How long will this quest take? Where will we have to go?" The room went quiet.

Chiron cleared his throat. "The quest has been requested by Lady Hecate, the goddess of magic. She wants you to protect some of her descendants, that call themselves witches and wizards." Chiron held up a hand towards us, saying he wasn't done yet.

"Many centuries ago, they started forming their own community. Both children of Hecate and people who have received her blessing chose to live there." "But-" Chiron continued, ignoring Piper as she tried to speak. "Just as much as we don't know about them, they do not know about us. Your quest is to stay undercover in the wizarding world, and protect them. They have also been in war, and expect a year in peace. You will receive Hecate's blessing, and train your magic for two weeks alongside your companions from Camp Jupiter. The last week of summer-holiday will you spend in a place called "Diagon Alley", learning to mix in. Before this last week Hecate will give you yet another blessing. This one will force your bodies to either age or young, until you are all eighteen. This way you will spend your year in Eight year, alongside Harry Potter and his friends, whom Hecate will tell you about."

Chiron started walking towards the door before he turned and asked if there were questions. "Are we really going to spend a year there?" Annabeth asked. "Yes. You will attend to this school, Hogwarts, instead of your original educational school. After the year is over, you will return to your original age. So in a way, your body will not age this year at all. Consider yourself immortal for this year," Chiron said and smiled.

"Pack your belongings, before you come to the camp fire. There you will meet your roman friends."

Annabeth's POV

We were standing by the fire, waiting for more orders. Together with us were Hazel, Frank, Leo, Reyna, Thalia and Nico. Then we heard Chiron coming closer, talking to someone. "They are all waiting for you, milady…" Chiron said.

When they came closer, I could see the visitor was a woman. She had dark curls down to her waist, green eyes and probably a goddess because of the aura around her.

The woman, whom I suspects is Hecate, spoke: "I have summoned you fifteen demigods here for a quest, as you've been to-" We knelt as we understood who the goddess was. She sighed.

"No need to kneel. I am but a minor goddess, and your bravery has shown you are all equal with me. You have all been told the same. I will now give you all my blessing, before we go to your training area for two weeks."

Chiron guided us into a line, as Hecate started muttering in a foreign language. I could not recognize, which was really irritating, but I could feel the power. _This must be the language of magic, _I thought with awe. _The language given to the chosen ones directly from the goddess before me._

She lifted her hands, and started the blessing in Ancient Greek. "_I give my blessing to Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto. I give my blessing to Frank Zhang, son of Mars and legacy of Neptune. I give my blessing to Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano-_" She continued until a she had mentioned us all, and a beautiful, sparkling mist erupted from the ground and shrouded us. She ended the blessing in Latin "_May you have fortune on your side when you enter my kingdom_."

**So that's that, hope you like it! The next chapter will describe their training, and maybe I'll write a little about the wizards too…? No worries, they won't meet until third chapter. So, yeah, review? Please? I really hope I can continue this story, and I hope you will help me improve my writing. Thanks! PS: I will answer any questions you have. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Here it is, the continuing story… I hope you liked the first chapter. Still open for improvements! I'm SO sorry for taking so long, but I've been a weekend without internet, and I'm a perfectionist. I use a hell lot of time to write. But I've written up to Chapter 4 now, so I'll just portion it out.**

**To Princess of Flames: No worries, I'm not a Thalico shipper. I'm not quite sure what the ships will be, except for Percabeth, Jiper, and Frazel.**

**To MarissaTodd: I so agree! I always get irritated when I read that Harry looks like a scrawny Percy. I mean, there are thousands of girls with brown hair and green eyes out there, but that doesn't mean they're my twin?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, they belong to their respective authors Rick Riordan and Joanne Kathleen Rowling.**

Leo's POV

When I came to myself, I saw the rest of the demigods lying sprawled around on the… grass? I looked up, and saw trees, clouds, and a few birds chirping and tweeting to each other. A forest. We were in a forest. Slowly I stood up, had some difficulties finding balance at first, but somehow managed to place both feet under me and straighten my back.

I started walking around, waking up the others. They all groaned a lot, but when I sat Percy on fire they seemed to wake up. He looked at me as though I had intended to kill him. Which I couldn't understand, because we ALL knew he was close to fireproof. I mean, he survived when those telkhines poured lava on him.

"Where are we?" Annabeth turned around and looked at me. As if I knew. "No idea! I just woke up in a forest." I shrugged. "Greetings, heroes." We turned around, looking for the owner of the voice. The voice sighed. "No, I'm not here. I'm merely sending you all telepathic messages. I'll lead you towards the house you will spend the next two weeks sleeping in. The house is magically hidden from mortals, so you will spend most of your days inside the house or in the garden."

"Um, Lady Hecate…" Piper started. "Fear not, daughter of Aphrodite. The garden itself is a big field, with a training area. The house is… big enough. I'll send some of my servants to make you dinner every day." The goddess paused. "Well, that's nice and all, Lady, but…" I will be the one in charge of your training son of Hephaestus." And with that, she started giving instructions, and led the demigods deeper into the forest.

Piper's POV:

The goddess didn't lie. The house was… big enough. Especially for fifteen teenagers. It looked as if someone had taken five apartments and placed them on top of each, creating a twenty meter high building from different times. While some of us walked inside, Percy fought a lost fight trying to drag Annabeth away from the sight.

The inside was, if possible, even bigger than the outside. In the middle of the room was a spiral staircase leading upwards to the next floor. This floor obviously was the common area, with couches and TVs placed all over. On the other side of the room was the kitchen, and on one of the walls were a map. I saw Leo reading a piece of paper, before he cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentleman…" he started. "I will now read you a notification our dear goddess Hecate left us." He paused, cleared his throat again, and continued in the same, formal voice: ""Dear heroes." Huh, nice start. "This building is raised with help of magic, and you will soon find out that each of you is given your own room. Your training will start tomorrow. Eat and sleep well, and meet me well prepared tomorrow. I will start by giving you an introduction to magic, and will tell you what your story will be at Hogwarts." And then a signature…"

He turned the paper and read: ""PS: The map on the wall is also magical. Please use it to check on friends and families. Today's dinner will be found in the fridge" Oh, that was nice of her"

I rolled my eyes at Leo, and made my way to the fridge. When I saw todays dinner, I couldn't help but laugh. "Okay guys, I'll just have to tell you what the dinner is…" I took a deep, calming breath and giggled. "The goddess of magic has given us…" Leo used two screwdrivers to fake drumbeat "Frozen pizza" The room burst into laughter as I held up four pizzas, still in their plastic.

We ate dinner in the numerous sofas, watched The Little Mermaid (Percy had insisted it was the best movie ever, and laughed every time Triton was mentioned), which happened to be on the TV when we turned it on. Then we went to our rooms.

Staring up in the roof from my bed, I thought about the next three weeks, the school named Hogwarts, magic, and for once, I didn't get killed in my dream.

Annabeth's POV:

"Okay, what are we going to do?" Katie's voice sounded extraordinary high after five minutes in silence. We had started the day with a superb, British breakfast, before the goddess materialized in the doorway giving us two minutes to get outside. After a lot of running and stressed clothing, the fifteen demigods had found themselves outside with fifteen huge boxes. The mentioned five minutes had been spent wondering what was inside the boxes.

The goddess coughed to get attention. "Well, first of all, those boxes are for you. If you look closely you'll see your name carved onto the tops."

My box were number five from the left, with Will at my right and Hazel at my left. Percy's were number two from the right, with Jason at his right and Thalia at his left.

We looked at the goddess. She raised her eyebrows and tilted her head a little. "What are you waiting for? Open them! Your parents have made them themselves, by the way. I've given my blessing when necessarily."

With that we turned around, and slowly opened the boxes, as if we all expected bombs in there. Well, Percy obviously didn't. He jerked the top off within a second and pulled out a set of clothes. He turned to the goddess and opened his mouth as the rest of us pulled out something identical "What-?"

"Those clothes will be your uniforms while staying at Hogwarts. You see that mark? That's the mark of your "school" in America, called "Delphi's Magical Academy""

The goddess told us the story that we would tell the wizards. "You can call Chiron your principal, and if necessarily Rachel for your divination teacher. Oh, and if someone asks if you are "pure-blood" or "muggleborn", say "half-blood"" _Seriously? Rachel? Our teacher?_ I thought as I studied the mark.

It was the shape of a diamond, colored ice-blue, and had a white pegasi in the middle. Under the mark was a text in ancient Greek that said: "Free like the pegasi, precious as the diamond". "What does the text mean?" I asked Hecate, as I continued to study the uniform.

"Ah, that's just something we had to make up quick. It's tradition for wizarding schools to have a motto. If someone asks you, say it refers to life."

My uniform consisted of a white, checked skirt, a white shirt, grey west and white shoes. I looked up to confirm that that was the girls' uniform, and saw that the boys' uniform consisted of grey pants, grey west, white checked shirt and white shoes.

Hecate told us that for now, our checkered skirts and shirts and shoes would be white, but when we came to Hogwarts it would turn into the color of our house.

"Our house? Travis started. "What do you mean by house?" Connor continued where his brother ended, and they looked at each other with a grin on their faces "Do we get houses?"

"When you get to the school, you will be sorted into houses. There are four of them" The goddess waved with her hand, and five symbols appeared. One had a lion, a snake, a raven and a badger as well as a Latin text underneath, reading _never tickle a sleeping dragon_. The four rest had only one of the animals, and I guessed that were the marks of the houses.

Hecate continued and told us about how Hogwarts was founded, as well as its history as the last year's happenings. Percy whistled with awe when Hecate told us about Harry Potter, the boy we were to protect.

"Okay, if you would please change into your uniforms, so we can continue...?" Hecate waved her hand, and a wall appeared. "Girls on this side, boys here" she told us. "No worries, I will make sure no one peeks" she added as she saw Hazel blush. "Hey, why are you looking at me?" Leo said, pretending to look hurt. The goddess sighed. "You seemed to be most likely to do so, son of Hephaestus"

We changed without a word, and I giggled when I saw Thalia's face. She looked as if someone had put something really ugly in front of her face, and it wouldn't go away. "I refuse to wear a skirt!" she exclaimed out loud. "No opposing is allowed, huntress" Hecate's voice sounded annoyed. You will find the skirt very comfortable to wear and train in."

Thalia muttered something under her breath, and all I could make out of it was the Greek words "stupid", "fucking skirt" and something about killing if anyone laughed. She shouted "The first to laugh will be the first to die!" over the wall, before she led the girls away from the waved her hand again, and the wall disappeared. "I have to admit Percy," I said to him as I came closer, "You look veeeerrrryyy handsome in that uniform" He raised his eyebrows and held me at an arm's length and let his eyes move slowly from my feet to the top of my head. He grinned and held me into his chest. "And I must say, Ms. Chase, that you look extraordinary beautiful out in a skirt" he said with a formal laugh, before laughing and kissing my lips.

"Hey, turteldoes!" Connor shouted. "Get a room!". The group laughed. Hecate cleared her throat, and almost succeeded in hiding a smile.

"Well, could you all please continue the examining of your boxes?" Percy let go of me, and we walked to our boxes once again. Inside the box I found a smaller, rectangular box, a cauldron, a pair of gloves, a cape and other useful things. Hecate explained them all, but I were more interested in the rectangular box, as I just had opened.

I gasped as I pulled out a wand. Piper had just done the same, and shouted "It's beautiful!" so loud we all laughed.

She blushed as she turned the wand in her hand. I had to agree, though. It was beautiful.

I turned it around in my hand, before noticing a piece of paper lying in the wand's box.

"Dear Annabeth,

I hope you will find the wand useful.

I made this myself, and will now tell you more about it.

It's made of Olive tree, which is my sacred tree.

The core is the feather of an owl, which has received my blessing.

From your mother, Athena."

I stared at the paper for a while, until Hazel asked if something was wrong. I shook my head, and folded it together. "Are you sure? You have tears in your eyes." I wiped my eyes on my shirt before anyone else saw me, and gave a tiny smile to Hazel. "Yeah, everything is fine" I said.

I walked over to Percy to show him my wand, and got a look at his at the same time. Percy's was made of ash tree ("which is dad's sacred tree"). It had a core of mermaid hair and a hair from the mane of Pegasus ("THE Pegasus!"). It had waves carved into it, and they shone with faint glow of sea-green. While I first was at it, I checked everyone else's too.

Thalia proudly held out her wand for me to see. "Oak tree! And you will never guess the core..." she said with a smile as Jason came over. "You got Oak too, sis?" "Yup!" "No surprise." I said, after thinking a little. "That's your father's sacred tree. What's your core Jason?" "Feather from a thunderbird."

He straightened his back a little as I gasped. "Thunderbird?!" I took his wand from him and examined it, turned it my hands and even threw it upwards before I caught it. It had small lightnigs carved into it at the tip. "They've been considered extinct for centuries!" I handed it back to him. "I know, but obviously there's still a few of them in Himalaya."

I looked at Thalia. "Is that what you got too?" "Nope." She said proudly and handed me her wand. It had an arrow around the end. As I touched it, I felt a weak jolt go through my arm. I gasped. "No way!" "Yes way!" Thalia screamed. "Dad put a jolt from lightning inside it! And not just any lightning," she took a theatrical pause, "but his Master Bolt!"

As I walked back to my box, I asked the rest what their were made of. Piper's was made of Rose tree with one of Cupid's feather as a core (Nico glared at her wand, as if trying to kill it). Nico, who stood next to her, handed me his wand. It was pitch black. He said it was from a branch of a tree in the Underworld, with a piece of one of Cerberus' teeth as a core.

Leo's had a Phoenix feather as core and was made of birch, with no clear reason. It had a flame carved into the thickest end of it, and had come with a note that it was fireproof.

Frank's was mad of brier with a scale from a Chinese dragon, while Katie's were compressed wheat, and the core was a feather from one of her mother's winged snakes.

Reyna's was made of birch too, and had a piece of metal from her mother's sword inside it.

Will's core was a ray of sunshine (it felt warm when you touched it) and the wand itself was a laurel branch, Apollo's sacred tree. Hazel's was, as Nico's, made from a branch from the underworld, but had a core of raven feather.

Connor's and Travis' was both made from palm tree, which is Hermes' sacred tree. They had different cores, though. Connor's was a scale from Martha, and Travis' was a scale from 's was made of brier, like Frank's, but had still some of the thorns on the tip. Her core was a blessed Vulture feather.

"Now," the goddess cleared her throat, "if you don't mind, can we start the training?"

Harry's POV:

"Harry! Ron!" Mrs. Weasley's voice came jumping up the stairs and interrupted the two boys' sleep. "Ron groaned as I sat up, searching for my glasses with my right hand and rubbing my eyes with my left.

"Breakfast! If you're not down in the kitchen in less than three minutes, you'll have to wait to lunch for food!" Ron jumped out of his bed and into some pants, changed t-shirts in less than three seconds, and ran as fast as he could down the stairs followed by me, trying to fasten my belt as I ran.

"Good morning!" we yelled as soon as we came down to the kitchen. I sat down beside Ginny, giving her a kiss on the lips as I did. Ron sat together with Hermione on the opposite side. The latter had a book in her lap, reading as if her life were on the line.

"Good morning, boys!" Mr. Weasley came into the kitchen with a big smile on his face. "Only two more weeks until school!" "I know, dad" Ron said with a yawn. "I was the one to choose an extra year."

Mrs. Weasley put a plate of egg and bacon in front of them, as Mr. Weasley continued. "Yes, I know so, son. But aren't you happy you got the choice? I mean, it raises your chances to get the best job possible, if you work hard and better your grades."

"Yes!" Hermione closed her book. "Won't it be exciting? I mean, come ON! We didn't learn anything last year!"

"Maybe because we spent the year killing Voldemort part after part." I muttered and put a piece of bacon inside my mouth.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "And what did we learn from that?" "Never trust amulets or a hungry Ron." The room burst into laughter.

"We're planning to spend next week in Diagon Alley." Ginny swallowed, and put the next mouthful onto her fork. "You know, to get supplies and stuff." "Sounds great." I said.

"Have you heard the news?!" George came rushing down the stairs, tripped on the last step and fell, but hurriedly rose up again. "What?" "Exchange students!" He grinned at our confused looks. "There's a school in America that wishes to send a class for an eight year, and since Hogwarts is having an extra year, they're sending them here!"

Hermione frowned. "I haven't heard about a school in America" She said after a little thinking. "Well, maybe you don't know the name of every wizarding school in the world, smart ass." Ron gave her a quick kiss on the lips as an excuse. "And besides, maybe their school is hidden for outsiders, like Hogwarts?"

"But still- what's the name of the school?" She asked George. "Delphi's Magical Achademy." "Nope, never heard about." she filled her mouth with the rest of the breakfast, stood up and headed for the stairs.

"Ere 're you eadin'?" Ron asked with his mouth full of eggs. "To see if I come across this "Delphi's Magical Achademy" in any of my books." She took a deep breath. "And you," she pointed a finger towards her boyfriend, "has to learn to swallow before you talks."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is, Chapter 3! Hope you still like the story! I sooo love you guys!**

Chapter 3

Percy's POV

We spent the next week practicing magic, as well as keeping our senses and reflexes sharp by training. Hecate had said that our magical powers would be just as strong as our demigod-powers, so of course everyone looked at me, expecting me to blow up this side of the country. Hecate didn't make it any better when she said "You're thinking right. Percy would most likely blow up everything if he is not learnt to control his new powers." So, everyone treats me like a bomb every time I'm close to my wand.

After a week of practicing spells, learning about herbology and potions from 9 am to 9 pm with only a lunch pause on half an hour from half past 12 pm to 13 pm, we were neatly put, half-dead. So when we came out from the house 9 am on our 9th day and saw Hecate rubbing her hands together, I could swear I heard the tiredness in the air. The goddess only laughed and signalized for us to come closer.

"I have pleasant news for you tired demigods!" She exclaimed with a smile. "Pleasant for us... Or for you?" I asked, looking the goddess in her eyes. She smiled at me. "Used to that by now, huh, son of Poseidon?" she smiled even more (which made me pretty uneasy) and said: "For both. I think both sides will be pleased by this. I have the pleasant job of telling you all," she took a deep breath, "that you will now stand on even, if not higher, grounds with all adults in the wizarding world!" We clapped enthusiastically, before Jason noticed something.

"Does that mean our time here is ending?" "Fear not, son of Jupiter. I will not teach you any more wand magic. We will now spend the days practicing wandless magic and... Well, I have a little surprise for you." The goddess smiled even wider. "I am very pleased with you all. So today, you can spend the day as you want."

And so we did. Annabeth and I took a walk in the forest, talking about everything between the earth and the sky. We came to the apartment-house (as we decided to call it) around lunch, ate, and trained a little sword-fighting until dinner. We decided to barbeque for dinner, and we had a fun time when grilling (Leo had a talent of bursting into flames and burn everything, until I distinguished the fire).

In the end we found out that Reyna and Will were best suited for grilling, after Leo had burnt them nine times, I had distinguished the flames seven times, Clarisse had used the steaks for dummies two times and Connor and Travis had stolen all the food when we thought we were finally finished.

When we finally sat down to eat, we couldn't stop talking about the past nine days. "Hey, do you guys remember when Percy blew up that tree?" "Yeah, and what about the time when Thalia electrocuted Reyna by dropping her wand!" "Don't get me started with Jason levitating us." "When Clarisse accidently summoned those knives that flew after Percy!" "I did that on purpose." "Hey!"

No need to say, we went to bed with a smile on our faces.

Frank's POV:

The next day we ate breakfast as usual and went out into the garden. I held Hazel's hand tight when we saw the goddess grinning at our presence. "Okay! Time for your advanced magic-class! Frank, can you come over here?" I did as I was told, and walked up to the goddess. "Now, I guess you all know about Frank's special power?" They nodded.

"So, what you will be learning is something the same, but you will only learn to transform into one animal." They all looked interested, and the goddess turned towards me. "Frank, transform." "To what?" "I don't care. Just transform!"

So I decided to transform into a dragon, just to impress. I felt myself grow, my skin harden, my nails growing into claws. I roared, and fire came out of my mouth. Percy and Hazel led the applause as I turned back into human.

"Hey, will we be able to choose animal ourselves?" Clarisse was nearly jumping with excitement. It was still scary to think that this girl was my sister, I mean, she was so... Scary.

"Partly. Your godly parent will have a word in this too." For some reason, Clarisse's eyes shone even brighter.

"Okay, who wants to start?" Everyone raised their hand. "Well, for safety reasons, can Percy, Thalia, Jason, Nico and Hazel walk over there?" I saw the disappointed looks on their faces as they did so.

"Well, why don't we start with Annabeth?" the goddess asked, and Annabeth smiled when she walked towards us.

"Now, pull out your wand, and sit down." Annabeth sat down with her legs crossed, and laid her wand in her lap. "Have you ever communicated with Athena with meditating?" "No." "Okay, close your eyes and rinse away all your thoughts, except for your mother. Imagine getting closer and closer."

After a few minutes, Annabeth started glowing, until we had to turn away. When I looked back at her, she was gone. "Annabeth! Annabeth, where are you?!" Percy panicked and ran over to where she had been ten seconds ago "ANNABETH!"

"Calm done, Perseus. She is here." "Where?! I can't see her, or hear her, or-" Just then, we saw a shadow hovering over Percy, and suddenly he was attacked by a... an owl.

The owl looked satisfied with itself, and sat on top of his head. His jaw dropped to his waist. "Wait. Wait a second here. Annabeth?" The owl made a soft noise while it pecked Percy's hair and jumped to his shoulder.

"That was a pretty successful transformation. Just to your information, that is called an animagus in the wizarding world. Now, if you don't mind, would you please change back to your human form, Annabeth?" She so did, and kissed Percy before she walked over to me.

"Well then, Reyna?" Reyna did the same as Annabeth, and when the light came, we turned away only to find a panther in her place, roaring, clawing at the ground and whipping her tail.

"Leo?" Leo didn't begin to glow, he began to burn. Like, burn in burn away. At first, we panicked, until we saw that there was a little piece of him still remaining intact, not burning away. The fire disappeared, leaving a little, red monkey. Annabeth whistled.

"That's a Golden Tamarin Lion-monkey," she said. I didn't know what that was, but he was the size of a normal persons upper body, and had long, red fur. Leo sat and studied his body, turning his head to watch his back. Suddenly he jumped up, ran to the trees and started climbing. All the way he made a sound that sounded like: "chichiri", which I suspected was laughter.

"If you don't mind, son of Hephaestus..." Hecate started. Leo jumped down from the tree and turned into his human form, grinning and laughing.

"Well then, Will?" Will started to shine like the sun (huh), complete with rays and the heat. Out flew a hawk, as Annabeth recognized as a "Sharp Shinned-hawk". He took a few rounds around the house, before he landed as a human.

"Katie, you are next." She sat down where all the others had, put her wand in her lap and started meditating. As all the rest, it took about five minutes before she shrank, shrank and shrank, revealing a snake. "Green Mamba!" Annabeth shouted. "It's a very venomous snake."

Connor and Travis went together next. They sat down, started meditating, before a blitz came from them. In their place sat two raccoons. "Hah! Suits you well!" Thalia shouted. They looked at each other and started to laugh, poking each other's faces.

Next up was Clarisse. When she placed the wand in her lap, she was very careful about not cutting herself on the thorns. She meditated, and started to grow. She grew and grew, fur started coming, her teeth grew, until she was a boar. She grunted and snorted, dug in the earth, and went back to human form with a proud face.

"Piper, if you would?" No surprise, she was turned into a white dove. Her feathers were so white it looked like they glowed (they probably did, seeing as it was Aphrodite). She flew over to Jason, and pecked his hair before flying back.

"Okay, over to the dangerous part... Hazel, let's start with you." Hazel came over looked me in the eyes, as if saying "Hey, it's safe. Don't worry." She sat down, laid her wand in her lap, and meditated. Five minutes came, and they passed. When close to a quarter, darkness erupted from the ground around her, and soon everything was dark. When we could see, she was gone.

I stumbled towards the place she had been five seconds ago, feeling panic rising. "Hazel? Hazel?!" No answer and no Hazel. "HAZEL!"

"Calm down, son of Mars." "But-" "Frank! Look up!" Nico yelled. Just as I did, I felt claws gripping into my shoulder and weighing it down. I looked at my right shoulder... And saw a raven. It's feathers was black with a tint of purple, its beak pitch black and its eyes had the same color as Hazel's eyes. "Hazel?" I whispered, petting the beautiful bird on its back. She looked at me. I could feel power inside it, it felt dark and gloomy and... And... A lot like death.

"I must say, a raven suits you well, daughter of Pluto. It symbolizes not only death, which is your fathers domain, but also magic, like your mother." Hazel turned back into a human and gripped my hand. This time she didn't let go, I realized with a smile.

"Okay. Who will be next? Thalia?" Thalia did as the rest, and five minutes came. Ten minutes passed. Fifteen soon came, and when we had waited for nearly twenty, she started sweating. A lightning struck her and made a shockwave on the ground. Thalia had ended up as a white wolf with the same electric blue eyes as before. She roared, whipped her tail, and turned back into her human form, grinning.

"That's Lady Artemis' animal, as well as dad's!" She said happily, going to the others.

"Nico, if you would, please." "Of course, Lady Hecate." Nico used even more time than Thalia. Around thirty minutes passed before the same darkness ass Hazel's erupted from his body, and cloaked only him this time. We saw the shadow grow, and grow, and grow, and when I started to think that he would never stop, he did. A terrifying roar sounded from inside the darkness, and it disappeared. On instinct I reached for my bow as a Hellhound appeared in front of us. I could safe say it was the biggest one I've ever seen.

Nico sniffed in the air, clawed the earth, and went back to human form. "Holy fuck, that was the biggest fucking Hellhound I've ever seen!" Clarisse cried out. "I'm sure happy he's on our side," Reyna agreed. She had actually drawn her sword, because now she put it back. Nico made his way to the others. By now, we all looked ready to run. Only Jason and Percy remained, and after seeing Nico's terrifying outcome, we were prepared for the worst.

"Jason, please." We walked a little further away, as we had already experienced Thalia's shockwave. "Could you please go over there? We do not want the house to be destroyed," Hecate said just when he attempted to sit down. He sat down close to the forest, safe twenty meters away from us. And he started to meditate, and used even more time than Nico. Forty-five minutes passed before we heard thunder approaching. He was struck by lightning even greater than Thalia's, and the shockwave was greater too. Leo lost his balance and fell on Piper, who squeaked as they fell.

Ozon lingered in the air as a giant bird stepped forward. At first glance, it looked like an enormous eagle. Then Jason spread his wings, and electricity leapt through his feathers. Reyna gasped, and studied the bird before her. "That's a thunderbird! Just like the feather in his wand!" Jason turned back into his human form, and walked over to Piper and Leo, who had managed to get back up.

"Okay. Percy?" The crowd stepped even more steps back as Percy walked over to the same spot as Jason. "Fear not!" he yelled over to them. "I won't turn into a bomb!" He sat down, and began to meditate. He meditated and he meditated, and after forty-five minutes, sweat started coming. After fifty he began to shake, and after five more, the earth began to tremble. When passing an hour, water started coming out of the ground and cloaking the shaking Percy. After yet another ten minutes the water started to fasten, and the earthquake rose in power. Just when the Stolls, Leo, Katie, and I lost our balance and fell, the big sphere started shaping into the final stage of the transformation.

Percy grew legs, a head and a tail, and finally two wings. The water fastened, turning into dark blue scales. A roar made its way out from his mouth. Percy had been turned into a dragon.

"A water-dragon!" Annabeth squeaked, looking at Percy with a proud look on her face. He slid a split tongue over his teeth, and flapped his wings as if testing them. "Water-dragons cannot breathe fire, but are highly venomous, and... Well, made of water. If you manage to get through the thick scales, you'll only meet water. Humans have not found a way to kill it." Reyna had done her research on this mythical creature. Percy roared again, before flapping his wings. He leapt into the air, and flew a few hundred meters before returning and turning back into human. His smile nearly split his head in two.

"What now, Lady Hecate?" Reyna asked. "Well, we'll spend the rest of this two training weeks by training your newly learned transforming. You cannot afford to sit down and meditate in the middle of a battle. Today we just chose your creature." The rest of the day was spent training in this, and so was the rest of the week.

It was fifteen satisfied teenagers that packed their belongings and met the goddess for a last farewell the following Sunday, before she turned us all into eighteen.

Hermione's POV:

I were sitting at the table eating breakfast when Ron and Harry came stumbling down the stairs. "Morning, boys!" Mr. Weasley said with a smile on his face as he put down the newspaper he was reading. "After eating breakfast, we'll head for "The Leaky Cauldron", so pack all you need afterwards!" Ron mumbled an answer and sat down on the opposite of me, and Harry sat down at my left.

Mrs. Weasley put some breakfast on their plates, and they started eating. I watched them eat in silence, and soon they were finished. "Harry, Ron? Could you come with me?" I said and walked outside. I didn't see it, but knowing them they probably shared a suspicious look behind my back. I rolled my eyes and smiled at them. They never change.

"What did you want with us, Hermione?" Ron asked. I took a deep breath. "I looked after that school we talked about. I couldn't find anything." They shared another look, and Harry scratched his chin. "Well, it may be hidden-" "Even if it was hidden, the name should-" "Oh, come on. Maybe they are taking security even more important than Hogwarts, making sure that no one will ever get a tiny clue about where they are!" "But the name wouldn't-" "Take it easy, Hermione." Sometimes it was scary how much alike those two were. I sighed.

"Promise you'll be on watch out?" They smiled at me. "Of course, milady." Ron said with bow. I felt my cheeks grow red. Harry grinned, and said: "Pinky promise?" while holding out his hand. "Pinky promise." I said and hooked my pinky in his. Ron only looked confused.

"Now should we go pack?" I said as I walked inside, clutching Ron's hand.

**I'm sorry they didn't meet here, but… well, I have no control over this. My imagination is just jumping around at some times, and I have literally no control over it. Chapter 4 is done, but you'll have to wait for it…**


	4. Chapter 4

**I love you guys so much! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**To Princess of Flames: I don't think I will make NicoxReyna a ship. I see them both as strong, independent individuals, and besides, I don't think they would fit together. I'm very sorry if you were disappointed, but that's what I think! Love you soooo much, you've been there since the beginning!**

Chapter 4

Percy's POV:

We arrived in "the Leaky Cauldron" around lunchtime, found some rooms to stay in for the rest of the week and ate lunch there. As soon as possible we headed outside to get a look at the wizarding world and buy supplies. We managed to get through the first day without revealing anything. We celebrated the feat with a drink called "Butterbeer", which tasted pretty good. Not as good as blue Coke, but still good. We used some time to get used to our eighteen year old friends, but we managed.

On day number two, a huge family arrived, and with that, nearly all the rooms were taken. We also found a shop called "Weasley's Wizard Wheezers", which took the breath away from the Stoll brothers. They became friends with the owner in day number three, and in day number four they had already pulled three pranks around in the different shops at lunchtime.

In day number five, Friday 29th, Annabeth had dragged me along to the bookstore, and I was impressed at how she could use three hours to browse. And that was one side of the shop. As we walked over to the next and I had suggested that we should go get some lunch, three teenagers around our age came into the store. A girl with curly, brown hair led the way, and a ginger and a boy with black hair and glasses seemed to be just following her. Like they didn't have any other choice.

"Come on, Harry, Ron! Maybe we can find something about this stupid school in some of these books!" The girl seemed eager to find out about this thing, but the boys only sighed. "Come on, Hermione," the ginger said. "You have been looking for a clue nonstop since-" "Shut up, Ron." The two boys looked at each other and sighed.

"Percy." Annabeth mumbled to me, pretending she was looking at a book about taking care of owls. "That's the three we are supposed to protect the most. The black-haired one is Harry Potter. The ginger is Ronald Weasley, and the girl is Hermione Granger. Go befriend them." "Am I just supposed to walk to them and-" "Just do it." And with that, I made my way towards the group.

"Hi, my name is Percy" I said and reached out my hand for greeting. The girl, still holding a book, turned and looked at me, before reaching out and shaking my hand. "I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley, and that boy is Harry Potter." She looked at me, as if expecting a reaction. "Oh, I've heard about you." I shook Harry's hand, before turning to Ron and shaking his hand.

"So, what are you doing here? You're not British, are you?" Ron asked. I smiled at him. "No, I'm an exchange student from America. Have you heard about me?" I saw them stiffening, before Harry answered: "Yes. We were a little curious about that, to be honest. How many are you? And we've never heard about your school. Could you tell us a little about it?" I saw the curious looks on their faces, and hid a smile.

"Well, to start, we are fifteen. The girl over there is my girlfriend." I pointed at Annabeth, who waved at them with a book in her hand. "And our school... Well, we don't use to talk about it. Its name is "Delphi's Magical Academy", because we believe in the myth about the Oracle of Delphi. Our headmaster is named Chiron. And I can't tell you more about it, because of security reasons."

They looked a little disappointed at that, but still asked where we lived. I answered "the Leaky Cauldron", which they stayed at too (they were the big family that came the day after us). Ron told me that the shop owner Connor and Travis had befriended were his older brother, and I told him about the twins. When I said that, they seemed a little sad, but still smiled. We went back to the inn together, and ate lunch with them. We introduced them to the rest, they introduced us to the rest of the Weasleys. They also told us about a sport called quidditch (which Jason remembered, and saved us a lot of trouble).

The weekend passed away, and we went to "King's Cross Station" on monday.

Leo's POV:

I've never been anywhere close to this, I have to say. I could feel all the machines around me, swirling wheels and hidden mechanisms. I managed to control myself, and didn't run to their rescue when a train had some problems (partly because Thalia electrocuted me).

"So, what are we going to do?" Katie looked around on the trains. "I can see platform 9 and platform 10, but there's no in-between" The group agreed, and Reyna went to ask someone.

"Hey, Percy!" we heard someone shouting from platform nine. Percy looked up and waved towards a group of seven people. "It's the Weasleys!" Percy said, before making his way towards them. As his loyal friends, we followed. Annabeth went to get Reyna.

"Having problems, Mr. Jackson?" the woman asked. She was the mother, I remembered. But the name... "Yes, actually, Mrs. Weasley." Percy said with a little bow. "We were wondering about this "Platform Nine and Three Quarters"." "Ah yes, you have to run into that pillar over there." She pointed towards a pillar standing between platforms nine and ten. "Run into it?" I asked. "Yes. It's a security measure. Muggles won't be able to come on our train that way! Well then, Harry, Ron, can you show them?"

The two boys ran towards the pillar with a speed so high, I had to close my eyes as I waited for the bang. It didn't come, so I opened my eyes only to see they were gone. "What-?"

"Now then, maybe you would go, George-" But George was busy whispering something to the Stoll brothers, and handed them a tiny paper bag. "George!" He turned. "Yes mom! I'll take the twins over to the other side!" He gripped their shoulders and ran towards the pillar. This time I looked at as they seemingly went right through the wall. Huh, magic. Still confusing.

We went in pairs through the wall, and when I came through, it was like dreaming. No kidding. A gigantic, red train stood before me, spewing out smoke and making beautiful train-sounds. "Leo!" Piper whispered at me. "Calm down! Smoke is coming out of your hair and ears." Percy heard it, and poured some water at me through his wand. He grinned at my look.

Finally the last pair (Frank and Hazel) came through, and we walked inside of the train. I felt the engines working around me, and unconsciously drew a screwdriver out of my belt. Jason threw it outside the window.

"Okay, what if Jason, Leo, Piper, Connor, Travis, Katie, Reyna and Clarisse stay in this wagon? And the rest of us in this?" Annabeth instructed us to go to our places, and when Annabeth says something, you have to do as she say. Or you'll wake up tomorrow beheaded.

The train-travel went without trouble, and I only burned something two times. It was worse when Percy caused an earthquake and the train had to stop. I later found out that it was because Annabeth didn't let him buy all the food he wanted to.

"Should we get dressed?" Reyna looked at her watch. "Only half an hour left before we are at the school." So the girls changed first, and then the boys. I could hear Percy laughing all the way from here, and seeing as a jolt of electricity went through the train afterwards, he probably laughed at Thalia. Well, he didn't anymore.

"We sure are lucky Annabeth is with the others," Connor said as the castle was seen. Travis agreed. "She won't stop unless it's blown to bits." "Why?" I asked. "Have you never heard her talking about architecture?" Katie asked. The three of them sighed. "Lucky you haven't, I tell you." Connor shook his head.

When the train stopped, we went outside to reunite with the others. Annabeth was standing on her toes, talking and talking about the castle. "How long has she been going on?" Travis asked. "Since it came into sight," Percy sighed.

A booming voice shouted some messages, including "First years over here!". The voice came from a giant man with long, dark hair and beard. I whistled. "He sure is huge!" "Yes, he is half giant," a voice from behind said. I turned around to see a blonde girl with glasses looking at us. "Giant?" I whimpered, remembering everything we all went through last year.

"Don't get fooled by that," Harry said as he, Hermione, Ron and Ginny came over to us. "He got their size, but not their temperament." "Oh good. We went through some trouble with giants last year," Percy said, looking over to the man.

Ron smiled. "His name is Hagrid. We'll introduce you later, he's a very good friend of ours."

They led us over to some wagons, pulled by some black skeleton horses with wings. "What are those?" Hazel asked, holding out her hand. "Thestrals." Nico said. Suddenly all the horses turned towards us and bowed. Probably to Percy. It happens all the time.

Percy looked a little uneasy. "Rise up. Act normal," he whispered. He looked over his shoulder to see if anyone saw it, which they apparently didn't.

I reached out and petted one of them. "You can see them?" Hermione came over to us. "Yes. Why shouldn't we?" Annabeth was petting another one. Nico smiled sadly. "They can only be seen by someone who has seen death." I saw Percy shaking a little. "So sad," Reyna whispered. "Something so beautiful, yet so dark."

Hermione instructed us to sit eight in a wagon, so we went by the same system as on the train. I could hear Annabeth talking about the castle through the window (they were behind us). When the wagons arrived, we jumped out and walked up the stairs.

It was a little awkward standing there, in the hall, not knowing what to do. Luckily a woman came to us. She had her hair in a tight knot, and wore a real witch-hat. Like, black and pointed. "My name is McGonagall. I'm the headmistress here, and was the one to call for you," she said. We bowed to her. "I'm personally a legacy of Hecate, but enough about me. At Hogwarts we have a choosing ceremony. I'll call you up when it's your turn, and until then, wait here." She turned and walked inside, and the door slammed shut behind her.

Random Gryffindor girl's POV:

The choosing ceremony went without trouble, and Gryffindor got five new students. I was listening to McGonagall's boring speech. God, I missed Dumbledore and his always changing speeches.

McGonagall came to an end on her speech. "This year, we will have exchange students from "Delphi's Magical Academy" in USA. They will be placed in our houses, and will follow the Eight years in their class. Please welcome them." I was surprised. Exchange students? I had never heard about anything like that! The room applauded as the fifteen Americans walked in a row to the podium. They stood on a line as McGonagall called them up alphabetical.

"Arellano-" "Reyna. Just Reyna" "Just Reyna" sat down on the stool, and put the hat on top of her head. "Such bravery. But still- Ravenclaw!" The Ravenclaw table cheered as she sat down there, and- wait, did her shoes and skirt change color? "Chase, Annabeth!" A blonde girl with grey eyes placed the hat on top of her curls, and a after a while, the hat yelled "Ravenclaw! "Di Angelo, Nico!" A pale, dark-haired and gloomy boy sat down on the stool, and reached out for the hat.

"No! Stop! Don't touch me!" The hat screamed. I was confused. Why didn't the hat want to be touched by that boy? "Enough! Enough! SLYTHERIN!" Nico looked just as confused, but walked over to the table that cheered the most. His shirt changed into green, and so did his shoes. So the exchange students have clothes that changes color depending on the house?

"Gardener, Katie!" A girl walked over and sat down. After a little time, the hat shouted "Hufflepuff!" and she went over there. "Grace, Jason!" A tall, handsome and blonde boy with blue eyes sat down. "Gryffindor! Without doubt!" "Gra-" "Thalia. Just Thalia." Thalia sat down and put the hat on top of her head. Seriously, didn't Americans like their last name? "Gryffindor!" She sat down next to the blonde boy, and almost immediately started talking.

"Jackson, Perseus!" A dark-haired, green-eyed, tall, well-built and handsome boy walked up. "Please, just call me Percy," he said and winked. I felt my cheeks grow warm. He was so... So... "Been to hell and back! Gryffindor!" He threw the hat off, glaring at it. I cheered him on as he sat down next to the blonde boy and the girl.

"La Rue, Clarisse!" another girl walked up and put the hat on her head. "Slytherin!" The girl grinned and sat down with the two others. "Levesque, Hazel!" A dark-skinned girl with golden eyes and curly, brown hair put the hat on her head. "Hufflepuff!"

"McLean, Piper!" A very beautiful girl with braided, brown hair walked up. "Hufflepuff!" "Solace, Will!" a blonde boy walked up and sat the hat on top of his head. "Ravenclaw!" "Stoll, Connor!" A mischievous-looking boy walked over and placed the hat on top of his head. "Slytherin! And take your twin with you, for god's sake. I do not want to see all those pranks again!" He dragged an identical boy with him to the Slytherin-table, and they both laughed.

"Valdez, Leo!" A Latino boy put the hat on his head, grinning the whole time. "Ravenclaw!" I could see the three Americans over at the Ravenclaw-table jaws dropped as he sat down beside them, still grinning. What was up with American boys? They were all so perfect!

"Zhang, Frank!" A tall, Asian boy picked up the hat. "Hufflepuff!" He walked over to the dark-skinned girl, kissed her forehead and sat down beside her. Okay, so he was taken.

"Well then, I hope you will take care of them, and include them in whatever you are doing." McGonagall waved her hand. "Eat now, and head to your rooms afterwards. Good luck in the coming year, and let us all hope no one get expelled or killed."

Harry's POV:

"So, how long does it take to walk up to our rooms?" Percy was looking around the castle, his hands in his pants. "Well, it's in one of the towers, so..." "Ugh, I hate stairs," Thalia said, sighing. "Come on, sis. Don't be so negative!" Jason was waiting on top of the stairs.

"Wait." Ron stopped. "Is he your brother?" he asked Thalia, confused. "Yep." "And she is your sister?" "Well, yeah..." "How-?" "We were born in the same year, but at different times," Thalia said. Percy looked at her, and something about that look said there was something wrong. "Don't worry, we aren't twins." Jason jumped down to us. "She is the elder one." "Dam right, little brother!" Thalia rose to her toes, petting the top of his head. We laughed, and Percy fell to the floor, clutching his stomach and whispering "Dam! Dam!" over and over again. _Must be the dialect, because dam isn't the correct word_, I thought. We continued walking.

"Here we are," Hermione was facing the picture of The Fat Lady "Hermione, that's a pic-" "Password?" the Fat Lady asked, glaring at the three Americans. Like telling them "I'm not just a picture."

"Flying pigs." Ron led the way in through the frame, with Percy, Jason and Thalia unable to walk after hearing the password. "Seriously, are your password "Flying pigs"?" Percy asked. "Yeah. They don't like to have "normal" things. It gives us a good laughter, though." I smiled at them.

"Well, here's the place that will be your room the next year." We stepped aside, and showed them the Gryffindor-room. "Well, it looks cozy," Jason said, dumping down in a chair. "Yes, it is!" Hermione seemed very proud of our room. "Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed," I said, before Ron agreed.

"We better go too, then." Percy said, with Jason following his lead. "Good night, sis." "Good night, little brother." "Night, Pinecone Face." "Night, Kelp head." "See you all tomorrow!" Hermione waved to them as they walked up the stairs.

**Hopefully, chapter 5 will be out tomorrow. It's not done yet, but I can see an ending!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Annabeth's POV:

We met the others at breakfast the next day. I was a little disappointed that I didn't get to sit with Percy, but undercover is undercover, and we have to follow the rules of this society. But I can't complain, I did get to be with some of my friends.

"Here's your schedule, Ms. Chase." McGonagall reached me a paper. "Thank you," I said as I bowed my head in gratitude. Reyna, Will and Leo also got one. "Wait, is it written in Greek?" Will exclaimed surprised. Reyna nodded. "Mine is in Latin.". "How considerate of them!" Leo said, before studying the schedule. "Oh, look! First class is with Gryffindor, meaning Jason!" "And Percy and Thalia," I added. "Yeah, yeah."

"Tell me," the blonde girl from yesterday turned towards us. She sat next to Reyna. "How is school in America?" "Um, well... Uh..." Leo made a terrific start, but nevertheless, Reyna took over. "It's very nice. We practice a lot more battle, including hand-to-hand combat. It's so we can be able to handle mort- muggles without using magic."

"By the way, my name is Luna Lovegood. I'm one year younger than you." Leo coughed, and I glared at him. "I am Annabeth Chase, that girl is Reyna, the boy over there is Leo, and he is Will." They waved to her as I said their name. "Yes I do remember you." She pointed at Reyna. "Just Reyna." Reyna shuddered. "I don't like my name," she explained.

Our first class was transfiguration with the Headmistress. When I asked if it wasn't strange that the Headmistress had classes, Luna said that due to lack of worthy candidates, she decided to take on the classes too.

"Attention, class!" The Headmistress came walking in. "Since this is and advanced class, I'll be expecting your full attention at all time, and that everyone do their homework." The class sighed. She glared at us. "You were the one to choose an extra year, "she snapped "Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

"Can't you show the new students your animagic?" The class seemed eager to see, but we demigods only rolled our eyes. Hermione saw it, and looked suspiciously at us. "If you so wish," she said and walked behind her desk. She shrank and shrank until we couldn't see her anymore. A black cat jumped on top of the desk. It had a pattern around its eyes resembling McGonagall's glasses. The class applauded, and we joined politely.

Ron turned towards me and Percy, who sat behind he and Hermione. "What do you think? Have you seen an animagus before?" he grinned. "Yes," Percy said laughing. Harry was surprised and turned towards us. "You have?" "Yes," Percy said. "Actually we are all animaguses ourselves."

The whole class looked at us, their mouths open. "What?!" Percy laughed, accompanied by the rest of us. "Cool! Can you show us?!" "Of cour-" "No, we can't," I snapped at Percy. "Why?" he complained, accompanied by Leo.

"_Because you,_" I pointed at Percy, "_will destroy the castle. And we've been taught that every secret can be a weapon._" I glared at the two boys. "_I agree_," Reyna said. "_And Leo will burn everything too. If you wish to impress, just burst into flames and drown them._" "_We didn't mean it like that_," Percy complained.

"Wait, are you talking Latin?" Hermione asked surprised. "Yup," Leo said. "We also talk-" "LEO!" "English?"

Percy's POV:

Our next class was potion with Slytherin. "Yay! We get to be with Death Breath, Killer-girl, and the thieves!" "Hey, sis, why do you have nicknames for everyone?" "Because… nah, it's my style." Thalia shuddered.

Harry led the way down the stairs to the dungeon, where Professor Slughorn would have potions. "So, how's potion classes" Jason asked. "Well, not too bad." Ron shuddered. "They used to be really crappy, but…" Harry wiped something out of his eyes. "Well, just cut things the right way, and you'll be fine."

"Hey, look! It's Fish Face, Shocky and Superman!" Clarisse waved at us. "Come over here!" "Nice to meet you too, Clarisse." "That's always delightful, isn't it, Kelp Brain?" "Especially when you have your head in the toilet." The rest of the demigods burst out laughing.

"Welcome, class!" A chubby man came walking, and opened the door for us. "Find your seats!" I sat down with Thalia and Jason. "For you Americans, I am Professor Slughorn." We bowed our heads. "Find your ingredients, and turn your book for page 256."

Ron's POV:

First day of school was over, and we were eating dinner. Harry was telling the transfers about quidditch. Sometimes I had to join in with some important info he missed, like: "I was holding on with only _one hand_, for Gods sake", or "Nonono, the song was like this: Weasley is our king…" In the end, he got it all right.

"Hey, Ron." Hermione tapped my shoulder as she stood up. "I'm heading for the library. You take Harry with you and come over there afterwards." I had to admit, that made me curious. I stuffed some potatoes into my mouth. "'Ey, 'Arry!" I swallowed. "Care to come to the library? Hermione has some stuff she wants to show _us_." I glared at the Americans, daring them to come along. "Well, yeah, sure." He stood up, and I gripped his shoulder as I dragged him along.

"Oh there you are, finally." Hermione looked up from some papers she was reading at. "What took you so long?" "Oh, come on, we didn't take so lo-" "Harry was bragging about swallowing that snitch. What do you want with us?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I've collected a few interesting things about our new… _friends_." She hissed a little on the last word. "Okay, bring on the show," I said and sat down beside her. Harry took the chair on the opposite. Hermione cleared her throat and collected the papers. "I've made a list over unusual things."

"First of all, they come from a school we can't find any trace about. Secondly, they're _animaguses_!" She took a deep breath, calming herself down. "I can't believe it. I mean, they're teenagers! All of them!" "The marauders- "Were _four_. These guys are fifteen! There can't possibly be fifteen talented teenagers that found each other." She gripped the papers tight. "Let's move on, shall we?" I took the papers out of her hand before she destroyed them. And if she did so, she would destroy me for not keeping her from destroying them.

'Yes. Have you ever heard the Sorting Hat act like it did with that Slytherin? It didn't want him to touch it!" "I agree. And he shouted something else with some of their names. Like "been to hell and back". Harry nodded. "And the two girls, Thalia and... Reyna? Well, the two girls who didn't like their names."

"Yes! And they talks Latin! And Leo almost said a second language. It must have been a secret, since they yelled at him." I scratched my chin, and asked Hermione if she could understood anything of what they said. She thought for a while. "I could catch a few words from them." She coughed. "Destroy, secret, weapon, fire, drown. I couldn't make anything out from that, though." "Maybe they were talking about destroying a secret weapon, by burning it or drowning it," I suggested. She glared at me.

"And," Harry added, "The Thestrals." "Yes." Hermione took out a new piece of paper, read a few lines and laid it back. "All of them could see them. And they bowed, seemingly to Percy, Nico and Hazel. When Percy said something to them, they started acting normal again."

"Something isn't right about them, I have to agree." I gripped Hermione's hand, and she turned towards me. "We'll help you collecting evidence, milady." I grinned.

Annabeth's POV:

"Wise girl, could you help me gather the crew?" Percy tapped my shoulder, and mumbled to me as he walked past. I gave him a little nod. "Hey, Will?" Will, who sat beside me, turned towards me. "A plan?" he asked curious. "Yes. Gather the rest and meet up at the lake. As quick as possible." "Understood."

We met the others at the lake, around a tree at the shore. Percy took a deep breath. "Guys, I think they're onto us." "How? I haven't burst into flames or survived a fire yet!" I ignored the "yet". "Okay. How did you understand that?" "Well, they kind of walked away and waved a sign with the text "You can't come with us, we have something secret to discuss". Plus those looks Hermione have been giving us. And Ron left his dinner."

Katie sighed. "Wonder how long it will take." "To they find out?" Will was sitting on a branch above us. "Yeah." "Well," Clarisse was polishing her spear, "we can always get some water from "the River of Forgetness" or something." "You mean Lethe?" Reyna asked helpful. "Yup." "To drastic." "Oh come on!"

"Well, I don't know with you guys, but I'll clear my thoughts." Percy rolled his shoulders. "I'm off to swimming." And with that, he walked into the water. "He can't do that too much." Piper was looking at Katoptris. "Eventually someone will see him go in and be there for half an hour, finally coming up dry." "Let him do his Fishy-things" Connor said. "Yeah. Last time he didn't swim for a week, we had to make new flags to capture." Travis laughed. "What happened?" Leo asked curious. "Well," Katie cleared her throat. "We were playing capture the flag. Percy hadn't been allowed to swim by Mr. D, because he missed the classes since he was in there so long. So, yeah, we were playing capture he flag, and…"

Will took over. "Poor flag. Percy was our secret weapon, and followed me as I ran to get the other team's flag. You know, he was using water to bend the light, so he was invisible. We had been sensing something was wrong with him when we started. And, suddenly, we saw the flag. I ran up to get it, but there… was Clarisse." Clarisse grinned, and held up her spear.

"Percy kind of… well, suddenly the forest exploded. Small water bubbles were flying around dangerously fast, ripping our clothes to shreds. Percy was standing there, shaking, his eye fixed on the flag, and soon the earth began to tremble too. We fell, and, well, he obviously was really angry at the flag, because he ran up to it and started ripping it. When the others came running to see what was happening, he sent the bubbles after them too, and we could feel a storm coming. And storms never happen in Camp Half-Blood. So Clarisse, on instinct, ran up to him from behind and knocked him unconscious."

"Wow." Leo was gazing of. "Okay, let him do his fishy-things then." "Better with fishy-things than fishy things." Reyna glared at the twins, and reached out her hand. "Give it back." Travis sighed and handed her a dagger.

We talked about the first day, and one by one the others went back to the castle. I waited for Percy to come back up. He came after nearly an hour, and together we went back to the castle.

Jason's POV:

I wake up as Harry and Ron were getting dressed, talking about quidditch. "Hey, couldn't I try quidditch?" I asked, and jumped out of bed. "Yeah, sure, we could take you down to the field after dinner!" Ron said. "But first, we have to wake up him." He pointed at Percy. I was pulling the t-shirt I slept over my head, so Harry decided to do it. "How do we wake him up?" he asked after tapping and pushing him for five minutes. "I usually electrocute him," I said helpful as I fastened my belt. "I don't know that spell. Will Aguamenti do?" Harry asked and pulled out his wand. "Well, yeah," I said, not quite sure what spell it was "Agua-" I remembered. "Wait-" "-menti!" Water splashed in Percy's face.

For a second, his eyes were still closed. Then he opened them, and I had to admit, I understood why Ron whined. The sea-green eyes were swirling and twerling like a whirlpool, and I could smell sea in the air. And he was still dry.

"Percy, water!" I shouted from the other side of the room, running towards him with my shirt half on. Suddenly he was wet.

"Dear gods," Harry said, clutching his wand tight. His face was pale. "You had some frightening eyes there, Percy." "I tend to when people splash water at me." He glared at Harry, his eyes calming down. I knew he was lying, but damn, that guy is a good actor. Like how he can twirl the girls around his pinky, just by winking.

"You were dry." Ron had sat down on his bed. "No, I'm pretty wet now." Percy tore off his t-shirt, completely wet. He looked angry, but I knew that getting splashed at was the best awakening he could dream off. "Let's head down to breakfast, Perce." I gripped his shoulder as soon as he was dressed, and dragged him down the stairs.

"You have to be careful, Percy. They are suspicious, and we can't give them more reasons to be so." "I agree, but I can't control water when I'm asleep!" "You do sometimes. You once sent some over to my bed in the apartment-house." "Sorry. I thought you were Gaea." "I'm flattered."

After breakfast, we started off with Hagrid's class. We went down early with Harry, Ron and Hermione to get introduced to him, and we took our Hufflepuff friends to come with us too, as the class was with them. "So, what creature do you usually have about?" Piper asked, trying to start a conversation. "Do you have any idea what he has in mind." "Probably dragons." Ron glared at the small hut. "Oh, um, dragons!" Katie sounded enthusiastic, but she was staring at Percy, who was whistling. "Don't sound enthusiastic. Hagrid loves dangerous creatures." They told us all about Hagrid's pet dragon.

"But it's a little strange." Hermione was clutching a book under her left arm, and holding Ron's hand in her right. "I mean, no one of us passed the exams, so why do we have his classes?" "It's because they couldn't find a DADA teacher," Hazel informed us. "So instead, they put in old classes to fill up our schedules." "How considerate of them." Percy made a grimace.

The trio introduced us to Hagrid. "So, what are you planning, Hagrid?" Harry was petting the dog. The dog, named Fang, was hiding under the table, away from us demigods. He was whining and yelping, so Harry tried to calm him down. Of course they didn't know it was because of what we were. "Oh, I've a nice surprise for y'all!" He was grinning. Or at least I assumed so, but I couldn't really see his mouth.

Ron groaned. "Please don't say its dragons!" he pleaded, crossing his finger under the table. The half-giant laughed. "Take it easy, Ron! You know I can't have dragons here…" He drifted off a moment, before Ron hit his arm. "Ouch! Well, yeah, I was plannin' some unicorns, Thestrals or pegasi." He scratched his beard. "Why horses?" Percy asked. I could see a little panic in his eyes, probably after our talk about staying low. "Well, _someone_ introduced ma class for unicorns a while ago, and they haven' shut up since." Harry gulped. "An' the Thestrals were a success, so I can continue that. They haven' been introduced to pegasi, so a littl' introduction will do." I nodded in understanding. In understanding for that Percy would have a hard time staying low.

"But today's class will be…?" Frank asked curious. "Um… unicorns. Let's say unicorns." Percy sighed in relief. There weren't any myths about unicorns, but the Greeks had believed in them… I prayed that they wouldn't bow to him.

The rest of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs came, and Hagrid went into the forest to get the unicorns. Hermione was rambling on about everything she knew about them, Percy was a little pale, and the rest of us demigods were crossing our fingers for the unicorns to act normal. Then we heard Hagrid coming, and behind him were three beautiful, white unicorns. The whole class sighed. "Oh, they're beautiful!" Piper was staring at the creatures as they were coming closer. "_Pipes, calm down! You're starting to glow pink,_" I told her in Greek. Luckily she had more self-control than the rest of us, and the pink glow disappeared.

"Mornin' class!" Hagrid's voice boomed towards us. He had put the unicorns inside a fence. "I'll star' this year with unicorns, as I've experienced how popular they're." The class looked a little guilty. "An' as y'all know, unicorns like females better than males. So I've decided to demonstrate it. A girl an' a boy? Any volunteers?" Percy slid backwards. "Ah, Percy! Come over here," we crossed our fingers even harder. "An' Parvati, over here please." A girl giggled and went over to the teacher.

"Coul' you both get inside now?" I gripped Piper's hand. She held on tight, and I could see the rest sweating nervously. "Now then, Parvati, can you start? Walk slowly, bow your head, and reach out your hand. Like tha', yes. You see? The unicorn accepted her. Now, Percy?"

I could feel my blood draining from my face, but I tried to look casual. I'm pretty sure the effort was unsuccessful. Percy looked very pale. "Now now, don' be afraid, Percy. Do the same as Parvati." Percy walked closer to the unicorn. It sniffed at him, tilting its head. It whinnied to the others, and… I felt my heart sinking down. They bowed, but rose up earlier than a pegasi would. The class looked like a giant question mark. "Hard to explain that," Katie mumbled. I sent Percy a metal "good luck" as the unicorns walked to him, their heads raised in a respectful way.

"Oh, they smelled it!" Percy laughed and petted their necks. "My dad is a horse tamer. Like, every creatures in the world that looks like horses." He swallowed, and blood starting to come back to his face as the lie took form. "He travels around the world, observing them. Sometimes he bring them home." We started getting our colors back. I mean, even Hazel looked pale. "That's true." Piper spoke up, supporting Percy's lie. "You should have seen their ranch! It's incredible." She put some charmspeak into it and winked with a smile. They fell for it.

"Cool!" Ron looked at Percy in awe. "Your dad must be really powerful." "He sure is," I mumbled.

After the class (Hagrid had made Percy tell him all about taming them, and poor Percy had just listened to the unicorns giving him advice), Percy came and thanked Piper. "O my fucking gods, I owe you one Piper," he said as we walked back to the castle. "You did a pretty good job yourself. Had you been going on even longer, they would have trusted you." "But you shortened my pain. I seriously owe you one, Pipes." He ran up to the castle, and went inside. "Poor guy." She shook her head. "It's difficult having such powers."


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for short chapter, but short chapter is better than no chapter! I don't think there will come a new chapter tomorrow, but most likely in two days. I've been lucky so far, being on the good side of my imagination, but, well… somehow I managed to anger it today, and it won't say how the story will be. So sorry for crappy chapter!**

Chapter 6

Annabeth's POV:

«Hey, Ms. Chase! Ms. Chase!" A tiny voice sounded from below, and I looked down only to find Professor Flitwick jumping up and down beside my chair. "What do you want, Professor?" "Could you please perform that spell again?" he squeaked. "I've never seen such a flawless performance!" I smiled down to him. "Thank you, Professor. Of course I will do it again.

I, Percy, Will, Reyna and the Stolls were walking outside before dinner, clearing our heads and talking about camp. "You know, I miss it." Percy had his hands in his pockets, and was gazing into the forest. "Capture the flag, the meals, singing with everybody, the lake…" "I'm pretty sure you're the only one who misses the lake especially," I said, and reached out for his hand. "Mostly because I'm the only _son of Poseidon_," he answered and gripped my hand, ending the sentence in Greek.

"Hey, Percy, Annabeth!" Ron came running down to us. Reyna glared at him. "And Reyna, Will, Connor and Travis," he added as the twins turned around, glaring even harder. "Come here! It's something I have to show you." "What is it?" I asked. What could be of interest to us? "I don't know how it got there, but it's… Someone has… oh, come on!" He gripped my shoulder and dragged us along, back to the castle.

A big group of pupils had gathered right outside of the castle, looking at something at the wall, really, really high up. My jaw dropped. It was my school bag. "What the hell is it doing up there?!" Percy yelled, glaring at his fellow pupils. They quickly stepped away from him. "Who dare do that with my girlfriend's-" He ended his sentence and looked at the twins. I could see his eyes changing to a darker color, as they did when he was angry. "Percy, stop it. Hermione," she was standing right ahead of us, gazing at the bag far off. "Can you help me get it back down?" She shook her head. "I've tried using magic. It won't work. Someone has to climb up and get it, or use a broom or something to fly up."

"Where's Jason when we need him…" Connor muttered under his breath. "_He couldn't have flied up there and get it, you know that_," Percy said in Greek. Hermione was looking curious at Percy. "Well then, I'll have to transform and-" I stopped as Will bowed to me. "May I, milady?" he asked with a grin. I giggled. "Of course, Mr. Solace." "How are you plan-" Ron shut his mouth as Will leapt into the air, there was a blitz and burning heat, and a hawk flied towards the bag. Percy was glaring after him, clutching my hand.

Will took some loops on his way down. Show off. He landed as a human and gave me my bag. "Thank you Will." I hugged him. "Cool!" A first year was staring at Will, which made him uncomfortable. "Are you an animagus?" he asked. Will nodded. The whole group was staring at him, and I could see him switching from left to right foot. I smiled. He was an archer, used to luring behind the trees and attacking from out of sight. So much attention made him uncomfortable. "Well, I think it's time for dinner," I said and dragged my friends into the Great Hall.

Hermione's POV:

"What the hell is it doing up there?!" I heard Percy yelling from behind, and I turned around to see him, Annabeth, Will, Connor and Travis, led by Ron walking towards the scene. "Who dare to do that to my girlfriends-" He glared at us, before turning to the twins, who raised their hands protective. In the distance, I could hear thunder. "Percy, stop it." Annabeth was looking up at the bag. I could formally see her calculating and forming a plan. "Hermione, can you help me get it back down?"

I shook my head. "We've tried getting it down by magic. It won't work. Someone has to climb up and get it, or use a broom or something to fly up and get it." I forced my face to look as if I had tried. Really, really hard. Percy looked ready to volunteer, but Annabeth held a hand in front of him to stop him. One of the twins mumbled something, and Percy answered in a strange language. I brightened up, because that wasn't Latin! They had just revealed their second language, but I couldn't identify it.

"Well then, I'll have to transform and-" Annabeth stopped and took a step back as Will bowed to her. "May I, milady?" he asked, a big grin on his face. "Of course, Mr. Solace," she giggled. Will jumped, and I stared at him just as a blitz appeared, and I could feel a burning heat. I blinked and looked at a hawk flying up, got the bag, and showed off with some loops on the way down. A hawk! I made a note to register it. Will laded, handed Annabeth her bag, and they walked up to the castle.

"Hermione." Harry's voice was at my right, but he was wearing his Invisibility cloak so I couldn't see him. "Come here," I said and walked down to the lake. I could see Ron in the corner of my eye, and heard a second pair of steps belonging to Harry. Safe hidden behind some bushes, we sat down and Harry took off his cloak. "So, what did you get out of it?" Harry asked, putting the cloak under his robes. "Most important, we discovered Will's animagus. A hawk." I took out some paper from inside my robes and a pencil to write with.

"A hawk" I wrote it down. "We also know that Annabeth can fly to," added Harry. "She said something like "I better transform and" before Will did it." "True," I said and wrote it down. "And I don't know if it is important…" Ron was looking at the lake, where some kids were swimming. "Everything you saw about them is important." "Will didn't look like he was used to attention." I nodded, and wrote it down. "And Percy said something in a strange language!" Harry said, excited. I nodded again. "I heard it, but couldn't identify it. Could you hear what one of the twins said?" "Something about "where is Jason when we need him"." I wrote it down. That would mean Jason either was very good in climbing, or could fly. If it was his animagus, they wouldn't have needed him, because both Annabeth and Will could so. It even looked as if Percy was capable of do so to. I told them my thoughts. Then we headed for dinner.

Jason's POV:

After dinner, we went down to the quidditch field, and Harry handed me a broom. We demigods and the three of them were standing under three of the loops. My friends seemed excited to see me fly on something, and were eager to see the result.

"Okay, lay down your broom." I so did. "Seriously, didn't you guys learn to fly on brooms?" Ron shook his head. "Shut up, Ron." Hermione was discussing architecture with Annabeth. Harry rolled his eyes, and continued. "Say "Up"." I did, and the broom vibrated a little, before jumping into my hand. Piper had to close Leo's mouth before the wizards saw it.

Harry instructed me to sit the proper way, put both my hands on the right places, crouching my feet under me to sit comfortable. When both he and Ron were satisfied, they nodded in unison. "Well then, just jump into the air." I jumped, but got out of balance and slid down again. I tried again, this time making sure to balance as I jumped. The broom was standing still in mid-air, two meters above the ground. "Hey, look! Superman is flying!" Connor pointed at me, and faked a fainting. Travis caught him and continued the acting. "Oh my gods, Superman!" he said, imitating the voice of a girl. Then he fainted too, landing on top of Connor. The group laughed. I took a careful round around the field, followed by Harry on his broom. When I came back they applauded, and I was permitted to fly higher.

The air cleared my thoughts. I could see my friends down there, waving to me and talking o each other. They looked like tiny ants. I sniggered. Man, they wouldn't like to hear that. Up here I could understand why Percy liked swimming. You felt… home, clean, rinsed. I took a deep breath, and made the broom fly back down to the rest. Ron, who came back together with me, asked if anyone else wanted to try. Percy, Thalia and Nico took five steps back.

In the end, everyone had tried (yes, even the three wimps with shaking knees and white faces) had tried. Harry, who was captain for the Gryffindor-team, told us about the matches, and we promised Ron to attend to the them. We went back to our dorms, and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nice surprise for you all! Managed to finish this in one day! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Percy's POV:

The first week passed, and no one had discovered our true identities. In the weekend we went to a small town called "Hogsmeade" together with nearly everyone from fourth year and up. It was a warm summer day, and we were all In good mood. Tomorrow was the first quidditch match, and we were looking forward to seeing it. It was Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff, so Piper and Jason were having a… little discussion of what house was best.

"Oh come on, Jason, Hufflepuff is for the hard workers!" "The wimps, you said?" "For the loyal!" "Who can't protect anything because they are too scared! They will probably fall of their brooms, scared of the height!" and so they went on.

The rest of us rolled our eyes and laughed at some of the arguments, which were sometimes to hilarious to only smile at. We were walking with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna, so we took a lot of space. One time a sixth year came up and complained to us about blocking the way. Thalia took the job. "Oh," she said, slowly turning towards him. "Were we moving to _slow_ for his excellence?" She smiled to him. The boy was nervous up to this point. I shook my head. And he who hadn't even completed school, poor boy.

Thalia bowed to him, and made a fake maneuver. Suddenly she was standing behind him, her wand in his neck. "Oh," she said with a voice close to what a mother would use to her newly born child. "Oh, I wonder how much effect a simple spell would have this close up." The boy was shaking. "Maybe using _this_ would be cleaner." She pulled out a dagger and held against his throat. The boy fainted. Thalia let him go, and walked up to us, grinning and placing the dagger back in her sleeve.

The wizards were gaping at her. "Have you always carried _that_?" Ron squeaked, his knees shaking a little. "Yup." Thalia put her wand back. "All of us are carrying weapons. For safety measures, of course," she added when their skin suddenly whitened. "All of you?" Hermione's voice was a tiny, tiny bit higher than usual. She looked curious.

"Yep." I uncapped Anaklusmos. Annabeth drew her sword, Jason and Reyna following her lead. Piper pulled out Katoptris, Will, Thalia and Frank their bow, Leo was holding a hammer, Clarisse her spear, the twins a dagger in each hand, Katie a sword. Nico manifested two swords from the shadows, and Hazel grabbed one of them. Some of us also pulled out some extra daggers. The wizards' skin was even whiter when we were done.

"How can you fit all that inside your clothes?" Harry demanded to know. "Oh, we've been learnt it." We pulled out our wands and threw them on top of the heap, just to make the impression complete. "Long story short," Reyna had already retrieved her weapons, "No one, and I mean absolutely _no one_," she glared at the ground, "want to mess with us."

Hogsmeade was a positive experience, and we ate lunch at a bar called "The Three Broomsticks". We were enjoying ourselves with the drink called Butterbeer, laughed and heard stories about what the wizards had experienced. At some point, I remembered. "Hey, Luna." She turned towards me. "How old are you? I know you aren't eighteen, since you aren't in our class." "I'm in the same age-group as Ginny. I'm one year younger than you." At that, half of us giggled a little. They should've known our ages. She tilted her head. "What's so funny?" "Oh, we just remembered something someone said sometime in the past." Annabeth said, glaring at we who had laughed.

That made me laugh even more. I mean, give a less information-containing explanation, if you can. We continued having fun, and when we were about to leave, the door burst open and a shaky man appeared in the doorway.

He opened and closed his mouth several times, before fainting. Some people rushed over to him and were about to start some first aid, when a roar and shrieks sounded from the street. We ran outside.

The street was absolutely chaos. People were shrieking and running for their lives, towards Hogwarts and away from something that came from the other way. We only heard the roars, so ran towards it. "Wait!" Hermione gripped my shoulder. "Where are you heading? We have to run!" I took a step away from her, and her hand slipped down from my arm. "There's a monster here! We have to defeat it before someone is killed!" Annabeth yelled over the panicking people.

"In that case, we'll come with you." Harry was gripping his hand hard. "We've saved the world once, so one monster won't be any problem." Behind him, the three others pulled out their wands. I saw Travis roll his eyes, and I understood what he meant. Saved the world once? What a newbie.

Nevertheless, we ran towards the roars coming closer. The air was dusty, the street were emptying. We heard crashes from something big ahead of us, and I could hear someone swallow. Probably Ron. Suddenly a shadow emerged out of a destroyed house. It had four legs and a tail, I could tell that much by its shadow. The dust cloud ceased. In front of us stood a hellhound.

I felt the rest of the demigods relax, but the wizards stiffen. "It's… it's… it's a… a grim!" Hermione squeaked, her wand pointed towards it. I corrected her. "A hellhound.". It was taller than a normal hellhound, with bigger fangs and claws than usual. It wasn't close to Nico's hugeness, but still fairly big. I lowered both my wand and sword. "Nico!" I yelled over to him. "This one is yours!"

He nodded. The wizards were scared when they saw the rest of us lower our weapons. "What are you doing?!" Harry shrieked, scared. I managed to not roll my eyes. Saved the world my ass. "Travis, Connor," Nico was slowly raising his sword, eyes fixed on the dog. "Distract it." The twins nodded, and ran towards the dog with unhuman speed. Their father was the god of speed, after all.

They were running around the dog, stabbing, slashing and jumping, all in a blur. I doubted the wizards were able to follow their movement. Meanwhile, Nico's sword was pointed towards the giant dog, and he was muttering in a strange language. It was the same language he sometimes used when raising the dead, using shadows, and other delightful stuff. Suddenly the dog stiffened, smelling the air. Connor used the opportunity to jump onto the beast's back. Nico ended his speech about unicorns and rainbows, and slashed his sword in the air before sheathing it. The hellhound exploded into dust. Connor fell, and was immediately covered in monster dust. "Yuk! Monster dust!" he yelled, and managed to make us laugh as he acted trying to stand up and falling, very dramatic.

We sheathed our swords, hid our knives, put the bows and arrows back into their magical storage. Finally we put the wands back into the robes. We turned around, ready to walk away, and realized that the wizards hadn't moved one inch since the battle started. "Heeellooo?" Leo tapped Hermione's shoulder. "How… you… what…_how_?" Hermione obviously found it hard to speak in full sentences, so Reyna explained to her.

"On our school in America, we're trained to handle monsters like this. Monsters that spells only bounces off. That's why we always carry weapons, and use our wand to a minimum." They accepted the lie, and started moving again. On our way back to the school, they never stopped talking once. And we had to answer, but we left that part mostly to Reyna and Annabeth. They had already made some lies to tell, so the rest of us would only screw it up.

Harry's POV:

It was Sunday, and we (me and Ron) were about to finish breakfast and head down to change into our Quidditch robes, when the Americans sat down beside us to eat. Percy's hair was even more messy than usual, and he looked a little too… awake. "Oh, did they give you a shock?" Ron asked, and stuffed the last piece of toast inside his mouth. "Yes. How high was the voltage, Thalia?" "Dunno. Enough for you to wake up?" "Hey," Hermione sat across the table with Ginny. "Could you teach me that spell? It sounds pretty handful." "It is, especially when waking Percy," Jason added.

The group laughed, and Percy glared at the two, trying to flatten his hair. "Oh come on, you could at least poured some water at me!" I frowned. Didn't Percy hate being poured water on? "Of course not, you bunch of seaweed. That's not even half the fun!" He rolled his eyes, and began eating.

I looked over at Ron, who were about to stand up. I hadn't finished my breakfast, but stood up together with him. "Well, we'll head down and change before the match," I said. "Don't wait too long with coming, unless you want the worst places possible." We waved to them as we walked out the doors.

"Did you hear that?" Ron asked. I nodded, and Ron looked over his shoulder towards the doors to the castle. He frowned. "I thought he hated being poured water on. You saw his reaction the other day!" I nodded again, deep in thoughts. These guys weren't your normal teenagers, even in the wizarding world.

Animaguses, extraordinary strong magic, weapon-wielders, not to mention the strange actions of different creatures and their Latin and other language. It wasn't only the Thestrals on the first day or the unicorns, Annabeth had been confronted by owls quite often, and on Friday he could swear he saw the Giant Squid wave a tentacle above water.

They went inside the changing room, changed into their robes and discussed some tactic. Out of nowhere, they heard Percy's voice. "Need some help?" I turned my head, but couldn't see him. "I'm good at tactic, although not as good Annabeth." He appeared out of nowhere, bent over our map with lines and arrows everywhere. Ron's jaw dropped. "How-" "A disillusionment charm. Now, do you want help?" He looked up, his green eyes changing into a darker color, close to dark blue.

Inside those eyes I could see a storming sea. I felt the sea surrounding me, the waves hitting against me, dragging me down. The dark, cold water pressed against my body, I was unable to breath. As the last opportunity I tried to breath, and I felt the water sliding down my throat and into my lungs. I gasped for air, fighting against the sea-currents. And then everything was back to normal.

I was looking up at the roof, Ron bent over me. "Hey, are you okay?" He lent me his hand for me to get up. Some players had come into the room, their robes on. I looked around and saw Percy looking at the map. "You-" He looked at me, his green eyes meeting mine. He raised an eyebrow. "Percy has told us some bloody brilliant tactics while you were asleep." I could hear a tinge of disapproval in Ron's voice, and my team were looking at me as if I had been sleeping on purpose, giving Percy all the work.

"I-" I rubbed my eyes. "You-" I tried starting again, looking at Percy, who was leaning towards the wall, a smirk on his face. His eyes darkened a little, swirling. I looked away before the same thing happened. "Well, I'm outta here!" Percy gave the team a smile, and winked before disappearing. That wasn't a Disillusionment charm. He didn't use his wand. I rubbed my eyes again, before standing up. "I- I'm really sorry," I said, brushing some dust off my robe. "Ron, could you tell me the strategy? I promise I won't fall asleep." The room burst into laughter.

We won the match. They had scored the most, but then again, quidditch don't always end up as everyone thinks. I caught the snitch, after performing a series of feints, dives, and sharp turns. We were celebrating in the wardrobe afterwards, and in the end, only me and Ron were there. We had just put on our regular robes as Hermione came into the room. She closed the door carefully behind her, making no noise as she did so. "Are you alone here?" She turned her head, first to the right, then to the left, before turning around.

"Yes." I sat down, putting what I had my hands on my right. Ron did the same, and Hermione got a paper and a pencil to write down new information with. Then she sat down, ready to write on her lap. "Something new? Before the match?" "Yes, actually Percy came here right after us, asking if we needed help on our tactic. But just before he started explaining it, Harry fainted and started snoring. Percy said that he was exhausted, he could tell that much by looking at him, so it would be a good idea to let him sleep." Ron gave me the same look as before the match. But this time, I could see something different in his eyes. They were… hard to explain, but behind the disgust and disapproval were… well, emptiness.

"Hermione. Look at his eyes." She gasped. "What? What's in my eyes?" He started rubbing them, but Hermione told him to stop. He looked up, and his eyes were normal again. "Harry. Could I please hear your version of the story?" I told them about how I felt when looking at Percy, how his eyes changed color and how he didn't use a Disillusionment charm to get invisible. Ron only rolled his eyes at my story, but Hermione stared at him. He started listening to my story afterwards.

She bit her lip. "That's serious. Very powerful magic, indeed. Both of them, hypnosis and invisibility." She wrote it down. "Mhm. And did you hear what they said during breakfast? Percy complained that they didn't splash water on him, even though when I did it, he said very clearly that was the worst way ever to wake up." "Yes, you told me about that. And did you see how they avoided answering what spell it was?" "Yep." Ron was twirling his thumbs, gazing off. "Something is fishy about those guys, I tell you." He focused his gaze, straightening his back.

"Guys, I think I remember something important. Two important things, to be exact." Hermione looked curiously towards him. "Do you remember the first day? When we were walking up to the tower with Percy, Thalia and Jason? And then they told us Jason and Thalia were brother and sister? Percy looked strange at them afterwards, but I didn't really think about it then." Hermione wrote it on the paper. "And secondly…?"

Ron frowned, and bit his lip. "I, well… It just feels wrong." "What feels wrong?" I encouraged him. "Do you remember Care for Magical Creatures on Tuesday?" We nodded. "And when the unicorns bowed to Percy?" We nodded again. "And his explanation…" "It was a lie, alright. I mean, even if his father was a horse-tamer, they wouldn't _bow_ to him!" Hermione shook her head, and continued: "But still, the lie seemed so… convincing afterwards! When Percy first said it, it seemed lame. But then the Hufflepuff girl, Jason's girlfriend… Piper? Yes? Well, she said the same, but it sounded so convincing, and I believed it!" I thought for a second.

"Now, when I think about it, it feels as if she forced it upon me, to believe it." Hermione wrote it down, nodded and said: "She was most likely using some kind of magic to force our minds into believing her." We nodded, all three together. Then we headed back.

**I'm sorry if some of the information is wrong, like what weapon they use, but I thought it seemed like the best opportunity!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I've now changed my name! I had to, because my family were searching after my story, and I SO don't want them to find it… So yeah, winterroyalty because I live in, well, the winter? Synonym to Norway? Anyways, sorry for being so late, but I had a lot of things going on, and well… you already know my imagination.**

Chapter 8

Percy's POV:

We were all celebrating the victory over Hufflepuff, and someone had even gotten some food from the kitchen! Man, I had to find those elves and thank them. They made almost as good food as my mom. Almost. "Hey, Percy." Harry was tapping my shoulder. "Come with me." At that, he turned around and walked outside through the picture. I frowned. Why go outside? I walked after him.

Well outside, Harry took a deep breath. "Thank you." I frowned again. "For what?" He gave me a quizzical look. "Well, um… for, you know, help?" "Help? I haven't given you any help. At least I can't remember it, but I could of course have spat out some words of wisdom in my sleep." I raised an eyebrow at him. He looked confused.

"No, but… before the match? You came down with your Disillusionment charm?" I tilted my head. "Gave us some advice?" I tilted it even more. "Tactic?" If I tilted even more now, I would fall over, so I tilted it the other way. Now it was his turn to frown. He opened and closed his mouth several times. "Forget it then. But you did something with your eyes." "My eyes?" He nodded. "You kind of, well, looked at me, and then they changed color, and I felt like drowning, because I couldn't breathe, and-" "Take it easy, Harry. Yes, I am able to do that. But why would I make you faint before a match?" "I dunno." He rubbed his eyes, and turned around ready to walk inside.

"But Harry," I took a deep breath, and gave him the most mysterious look I could make. "You don't know what you are trying to find. Stop looking at once. You don't want the truth, and you don't want us angry." I walked past a startled Harry, back to the party.

The rumors of the monster in Hogsmeade was spreading like wildfire. By the weekend everyone knew it, even though someone were terrible wrong. I mean, a hundred dragons? I really think this school have the record in spreading rumors.

We were now more popular than ever, and people treated us like celebrities. There were a thousand boys and girls hitting on us, even if we were in a relationship. At some point, Thalia threw a knife after a very persistent seventh year during breakfast.

October month came, and no one had figured out our identities. I was walking down to dinner with Jason (Thalia had already left). "_Percy, people are looking at us_." Jason said in Latin and glared at a group of second years. "_I know, just ignore them. Get used to it._" Jason seemed unlikely to get used to it that easy, but he didn't open his mouth at all the rest of the way. We sat down on the opposite from Thalia, and beside Hermione. And still people were staring at us.

We saw that our friends got the same looks. Even the Gryffindors were looking at us, some standing because they couldn't see us. The trio were giving us some looks now and then. "_Thalia, do you know why they are looking at us_?" I asked in Greek. She shrugged, and continued eating.

"Harry." Jason couldn't contain his curiosity anymore. "Do you guys know why everyone is looking at us?" Harry shot us a surprising look, before swallowing what he was eating. "You don't know?" We shook our heads. "Professor Trelawney was wandering around the castle asking for "the fifteen half-bloods"!" Harry imitated a hoarse woman, while clenching Ron's chest, looking desperately up at him. We burst out laughing, and continued eating.

All of a sudden the room went silent, and I tell you, I wasn't the only one to stand up to see what it was. The reason became very clear when I saw a woman, with big glasses and a hell lot of scarves walking towards us. I tell you, my first impression was "Oh dear gods, not an empousai." She was walking like one, stomping with her right foot and almost not touching with her left. Her eyes were green, and- wait. That was the one shade of green I hated. I groaned. "Please don't tell me she is your Divination teacher." Everyone within reach of my voice nodded.

She started talking in a raspy voice (compliment to Harry, nice imitation), and her eyes swirled like the mist I associated with our all Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Oracle of Delphi. "Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace," Her eyes lingered at each of us for a second, before searching out the rest.

Her eyes stopped at the Ravenclaw table. "Annabeth Chase, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, Leo Valdez, Will Solace." They gulped (but of course, Leo had to wave to her). Her gaze went to the Slytherins next.

"Clarisse La Rue, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Nico di Angelo." They paled. Wait, I didn't know Nico could pale? The guy still got emotions!

The Hufflepuffs were trying to hide with sitting completely still. "Piper McLean, Katie Gardner, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang." The room was quiet for a good ten seconds, before she started talking again.

"_The ancient people has come with the truth,_

_About this world, and its mysterious youth._

_Death shall once again wander this castle,_

_The encounter will not go hassle._

_You shall walk down the path of secrets,_

_The end, isn't weakness."_

And with that, she collapsed on the floor.

"Okay, let's say it like this: We are obviously the ancient ones who came with the truth about the world, let's face that." We were sitting by the forest, doing some homework, talking about gossip, the teachers, and the subjects and trying to decipher a prophecy. I had to admit, we felt like pretty normal students in our jackets (that mysteriously appeared at our beds when the weather turned cold. Thank you, Dad!).

"Well, yeah, but I seriously doubt anyone of us wants to kill anyone." I glared at Clarisse, who held up her hands. "Hey, I'm not planning anything to anyone!" She paused, and mumbled: "Maybe that idiotic, stupid, irritating seventh year of a Slytherin…" Reyna slapped her shoulder, and she tried to make an innocent smile. Needless to say, she failed.

"Well, that "death shall once again wander this castle" may refer to Nico," Annabeth suggested, which made Nico scowl at everyone possible. "And maybe Hazel. She's also a child of the underworld, and she was dead." Hazel frowned and nodded. "But you guys aren't planning anything either, right?" I asked, just to be sure. They shook their head. Thalia cleared her throat. "What?" "Oh, when you are on the once-dead-people-may-be-death-train, I think you forgot something." Annabeth looked puzzled. "Percy, help me." I made some water figures of three kids running up a hill with monsters after them. "Oh! Yeah, it may mean you too, of course." We all nodded.

"Okay," Reyna took a deep breath. "We are obviously "walking down the path of secret", since we are hiding things. But I'm blank when it comes to "the end is not weakness"." "Maybe someone tells the truth after being tortured, and she meant to say that it isn't weakness?" Leo suggested, playing with a small fire on the grass. Katie rolled her eyes. "I seriously doubt anyone of us will be tortured. And stop that, you're hurting the grass!" Leo didn't quit, so she made a tree slap him. Leo's face was absolutely the best of all day, like: "why the hell did a tree just slap me?".

Meanwhile, Thalia and Clarisse had started a discussion about subjects. "I tell you, Transfiguration is way better than Charms!" Clarisse yelled, although Thalia sat half a meter away from her. "And I tell YOU that Charms can beat Transfiguration anytime!" Thalia yelled back, and I had the feeling that this quickly would turn into a yelling contest. Of course, Katie chose to intertwine. "Calm down! We all know that Herbology beats your subjects." "Shut up, Ms. Plant!" They yelled towards her in unison.

"While we first are at it, I prefer Magical History," Annabeth said, and went into a long explanation about why. "I agree with Annabeth," Nico said, still in the shadows. "That's only because the teacher treats you like a king," Clarisse snapped. "Percy, what do you like the best?" Everyone looked at me. "Uh, um… swimming?" "Not a subject!" "Lunch? Dinner? Sleeping?" They rolled their eyes. "Oh, come on! But if you insist, I will go with Care for Magical creatures." "That's only because of your "experience" with horse-taming." "Sure, sure."

"I like Potions!" Piper was sitting on a branch above us, throwing some leaves at us now and then. "The way every ingredient affects the outcome, how one wrong degree or too much stirring can ruin it all…" She gazed off. "I so agree!" Travis was playing with Katie's hair, and Connor nodded as much as he could in the back. "Just think about everything we can do with those fancy liquids…" They grinned to each other.

"I prefer Arithmancy. How you use only numbers, and the outcome of intense studying." Reyna was leaning against a tree, polishing her dagger. Leo rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, it's soooo funny in Muggle Studies! I'm actually one of the best for once! And I tell you, these guys don't even know what's up and what's down on a hammer."

"Frank, please don't tell me you like transfiguration the best," I pleaded, giving him the best baby-seal eyes I could. He blushed and nodded. "Hazel…?" She smiled to me. "I like Care for Magical creatures the best." I gave her thumbs up. "Will, you're the only one left."

He scratched his chin. "Hmm… I think Ancient Runes is my thing." "And why do you think that?" He shrugged.

The unwanted prophecy didn't make us less popular. But now, they tried to avoid us instead, because someone had planted a rumor that we were eating Thanatos or something. Seriously, I doubt he tastes good, but they may think what they want. We often came across people turning, walking, running or jumping away from us, which I couldn't really understand. Yes, we carried deadly weapons. Yes, we had a creepy prophecy. Yes, we were suspicious. But, oh, come on! Why does everyone think we plan a massacre? Of course, what happened a month later didn't help much to that thought.

We were all sitting down at our tables, eating and talking with each other. Everything seemed fine, people started to be less scared of us, and tomorrow there was a trip to Hogsmeade. Life as a demigod in a school for wizards was as normal as it could be. We finished eating, and were about to go to the library to read some books and do some homework. We had just left the Great Hall, when shrieks could be heard from outside. Oh dear gods, not again. There's another monster here, and everyone on his school is wimps. Jeez, they couldn't make this stupid quest a little easier? We ran outside, wands and weapons in our hands.

I grabbed a girl, maybe third year, and asked her what was outside. She shook her head, and tried to run away. "Hey! We are going to do something about it. Tell me what's outside." I made my eyes look a little more like silent water, because that always seemed to work. She took a calming breath. "Werewolves." And then she ran again.

I exchanged some looks with my friends. Annabeth started thinking on a plan as we ran outside, followed by our dear wizard friends who can't really do anything.

Outside was a complete mess. Students had thrown their bags everywhere, some were still running around, too shocked to think about what way was the correct one. And in the middle of all this, stood around twenty werewolves. They howled as soon as they saw us, and ran towards us. They stopped about thirty meters away from us, and the biggest one took a step forward. He changed back to human.

"So, you guys are what has caused such a different smell here?" "Yep," I said as nonchalant as I could. "We probably smell like junk food and coke, because we are American." "And I'm Canadian," Frank added, and waved to them. The wolves growled.

"No, no you smell like… powerful." His eyes were shining. Really creepy, since he was so scary. "Look, we don't want to be eaten. Or bitten, if that's what you were thinking about. So, hush hush, go away." He growled. "What about a fight?"

I blinked. "A fight?" He nodded. "Choose someone to fight me. If he or she loses, we are free to do whatever we want with you." I rolled my eyes. "Seriously? We aren't that stupid." He scowled. "If your person wins, we will retreat back to the forest." "And if we don't want to fight you?" He grinned. "We will do a full scale attack on this school and everyone inside it." "Well then, we will do a full scale attack against you." I uncapped Riptide, and from the sounds behind me, the rest took out their weapons too.

"Percy, agree to the fight." Annabeth took a step forward, so she stood besides me. "But Wise Girl-" "Do it!" I took a deep breath, and turned towards the leader again. "I agree to the fight. I will fi-" "Not you, Percy! Let Thalia do it." "Why?" "Just do it, Seaweed Brain!" "Thalia will fight you."

Thalia gave me curious look, and Annabeth went over to her and whispered something. Thalia's smile grew and grew. "Okay, yes, I will fight you, creepy leader of werewolves." He growled again, but looked satisfied that we sent someone that seemed so weak. "Wolves listen to the alpha, don't they?" Thalia said as she stepped forward. Oh, so that was the plan.

"Yes, we do. Unfortunately I am the alpha right now. They listen to me." "What if another wolf killed you?" "Then he would become the alpha." "Or she." "What are you-?" Thalia threw away her weapons, and walked up to the front, and walked until she stood ten meters away from us and twenty from them. The leader took a few steps forward and changed back to his werewolf form. Thalia grinned. "May the best wolf win."

Clouds collected over her, and a few seconds later, a thunder struck her. The crowd gasped behind me as a pure white wolf stepped forward, the eyes as blue as ever with lightnings inside them. She howled, and leapt into the fight.

Claws and teeth clashed, blood stained the grass and fur was ripped off. Stripes of white and brown clashed. Again, I doubt the wizards could keep track of it. Growls, howls and unhuman shrieks filled the air, and the crowd was as silent as it could be. Dust covered the fighters, and in the end, we could only hear them.

Then it went silent. The dust-cloud still covered them, but I heard a howl erupting from within it. The other wolves answered it. And ran back to the forest. I blinked. The dust-cloud laid down. Standing was Thalia, her white fur had stains of red and brown. She was breathing heavily. On the ground was something that looked like a brown coat, absolutely ruined with blood. I heard someone puke behind me. Newbies.

Thalia changed back to human, and clutched her shoulder with one hand and her side with the other. "Someone give me first-aid," she muttered, and fainted. We rushed towards her with ambrosia and nectar.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry for not updating in about… ten years, but, long story short, school started last week. And I'm also terribly sorry for such a short chapter, but short chapter is better than no chapter, right?**

Chapter 9

Annabeth's POV:

These guys don't have encounters with monsters very much, do they? By next morning, everyone knew about the werewolves. And now Thalia was one too, obviously, since she turned into a wolf. And they were supposed to be the ones raised with the thought of an animagus.

Thalia enjoyed it, though, and made a big deal out of scowling, growling, and snapping at people. By the end of the month, there were not a single soul not afraid of her.

Soon, snow started falling, and Christmas came closer and closer. Once again we went to Hogsmeade.

"Hey, Annabeth, what will you buy Percy?" Katie were looking at the window of "Dogweed and Deathcap", searching for some money in her pocket. I sighed. "I'm not sure. Something useful, that he doesn't have." "A brain?" Reyna suggested. Piper giggled.

"You know, maybe go shopping just us girls weren't a bad idea." "At the very least, we get to buy presents to those stupid boys without having them running around screaming," Thalia snorted. "Maybe something from "Zonko's Joke Shop" will fit the idiots," Clarisse suggested. We all nodded slowly. "Fair point," I said. "But, first of all, we are here shopping! I won't let the thoughts of the boys interrupt our girl-time!"

Next we went to "Tomes and Scrolls", were we actually managed to pick up some presents. They had so many books! It was close to paradise, I tell you. We ate lunch at "the Three Broomsticks", and continued shopping afterwards.

"Class! Now listen, would you? I mean- oh, come on!" Professor Flitwick was trying to give a message through the noise of a class cheering for Christmas-holiday. That couldn't be too easy, so I hushed them. Sometimes fright can be pretty helpful. "Thank you, Ms. Chase." Flitwick gave me a thankful nod. "Now, as I've seen, you are all looking forward to Christmas, with everything it brings. Merry Christmas to you all, and have a happy holiday!"

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" I heard Percy coming running towards me from behind. "Oh, for the sake of gods, _stop ignoring me_!" I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned around to be met by my boyfriend's lips. I raised an eyebrow, and he grinned. "Merry Christmas, Wise Girl!"

"And that was urgent?" "No, but Professor McGonagall told us to come to the Great Hall." I rolled my eyes. "And why didn't you say so at first?" "Because… Because… Because?" I gripped his hand, and we made our way towards the Great Hall. He told me that it was obviously very important, but she didn't want to tell him.

"What about the rest?" I asked him, curious. "They're there already, you were the last one. Walking for the library first thing in the holiday, what was she thinking?" He muttered the last sentence, but I heard him. I punched his breast, and he faked fainting. "Oh, come on, I were just curious about Christmas Culture in the Wizarding World!" "You are curious at school, in holidays you are lazy! Now come on, I'm curious for what McGonagall wants." "Joke intended?" "What?" "Never mind. It was funny."

When we came closer to our destination, more and more people were gathered in groups, glaring at us and turning their backs. And then again, some were staring at us with awe, and two or three kids were following us. When we finally came to the stairs we could see the rest of the demigods standing just outside the doors with McGonagall, waiting for us.

"So, what are we gathered here for?" Percy asked as soon as we came close enough. "She won't say a thing," Clarisse murmured, clearly not satisfied. "Well, for you _demigods_," she said the last word in Latin, "there's a little surprise. There was… someone… who wanted to give you a surprising, early, Christmas present, so here you are!" I heard her voice shake a little, as if she was… scared. Not very scared, but enough for her to feel a little unsafe. She turned, and slowly, very slowly, the doors opened.

"Oh, come on!" A man's voice sounded. "She liked me the best!" Inside was absolute chaos. The man who had shouted was standing in a group with two others, and he had dark hair and eyes. The two others had both dark hair, one with green eyes and one with blue. "No, stupid! She liked me the most!" The blue eyed one yelled back.

Right inside the doors stood three women, two blondes and one with a dark hair. "Mens are such idiots," the dark haired one said. "I agree, sister. Especially him." One of the blondes pointed at the green eyed man. "Every mortal man is an idiot," the other blonde agreed.

A blonde man were discussing with a brown haired woman. "I won't eat cereals!" he cried. "They are good for you!" The woman insisted. "Good for your health! Maybe your smile will be less sickening!" The man stiffened. "What's wrong with my smile? It's brilliant like the sun, and me!" "No it's not!" "Well then, here's a poem for your groceries-" "I don't want your poem!"

"No worries, no worries!" A beautiful woman were standing between two men, one with sunglasses and a leather jacket, the other with beard and a rather… unattractive face. "I have time for you both!" "But you're married! To me! How can you spend your time with this violent idiot?" The bearded man yelled. "I'm not an idiot! And not violent! It's exercise and taming my rage!" The man with sunglasses screamed.

In the back stood a woman with dark curls and a Greek-style dress. She was rubbing her hands, and had paled a little. By seeing at her mouth, I could tell that she was muttering things to herself.

"Give back my sword!" One of the blonde women shouted, all of a sudden. Another blonde man appeared, giving back a sword, scowling. "I didn't take it…" "Of course not." "I just found it, right outside your temple this morning!" "Of course, of course. Because I go dropping my sword whenever I feel like it," she replied.

Not only the discussions were chaos. Around the room, storms, plants, and fire were erupting. Winds blew our hair backwards, lightings struck the ground and weapons were flying around in the room. Some mist was floating around, trying to repair the destructions and hide the weapons bouncing around. In vain, of course. In one corner, some ghosts were staring at them with awe.

"Oh my." Reyna paled. "Oh my." "I'm sure they're not here to kill us," I assured them. "That would be the crappiest surprise ever," Percy agreed. Somehow they all heard us, and turned. The storms calmed, the weapons disappeared, fire stopped coming and the plants dissolved. The mist finally got a chance to repair, and hurried off. "Oh, dear gods," Piper whispered.

"That would be us," Apollo grinned.

Harry's POV:

Rumors spread fast. But not as fast as Percy ran out from the Great Hall, only to be dragged back inside by an invisible force.

"Bloody hell, what do you think these guys are?" Ron was staring at Percy guiding a man around. "I don't know, students don't get visitors!" Hermione exclaimed. Meanwhile, Percy showed the dark haired, green eyed man the lake through a window. He said something in that strange language Hermione couldn't identify, and then they both laughed.

I couldn't keep my curiosity any longer. "Percy!" They both turned towards me, piercing green eyes. "Can you please come over here?" Percy said something to the man, and they walked over. "Mind to introduce us?" Hermione and Ron were looking between me and Percy, visibly tense. He smiled to us. "Yeah, sure." He said something to the man, and they had a little argue ended by a staring-contest, which the man won. Percy sighed.

"Well, Harry, say hi to dad." "What? He's your father?" Ron asked. "Ron! That's rude!" Hermione stomped his feet. While Ron stroke his feet and glaring at Hermione, Percy continued.

"Yeah. Honestly, most people can tell just by seeing us both." The mysterious father tapped his shoulder and told him something. They laughed. "And, yeah, well, they sometimes," Percy tried to not laugh, failed, and were gasping for air between each word. Ron raised an eyebrow. "And they sometimes…?" "And… and… they sometimes… say that… that… oh dear gods, this is hard… and they sometimes say that we sm-smell alike!" They both clutched their stomachs as they laughed.

I shared a look with Hermione. Now _that_ were suspicious. "Wait, you kind of use the same shampoo or perfume or something?" Ron asked. "Oh, yes." The man spoke for the first time. He sounded a little like Percy, only elder, more mature, and if possible, more… powerful. "It's the perfume. It's called…" He looked over at his son. "Eau de Dieau de la Mer!" Percy fell to the floor, laughing. "Um, what does that mean?" I asked. "Haven't heard about it."

"You have now," Percy told me from the floor. His father reached him a hand for help, and he took it. He brushed some dust of his clothes. "It means him." He used his thumb to point at his father, and they started laughing again. These guys have very strange humor. How the hell are something supposed to mean his father? I shared a look with my friends once again, and we had a silent discussion ending with ignoring their joke.

"So what is your name, Mr. Jackson?" Hermione asked politely. "Ah, Jackson is his mother's name," he told us. "My name is…" Percy poked his shoulder, and said something to him again. He raised an eyebrow and continued the sentence. "Philip Psitheos"

"Psitheos? That's a rather… unique name," Hermione said. I could tell she was itching to run for a book about surnames. "Oh, yes, my family is Greek. We can track it all the way back to Ancient Greece." Percy sniggered. "That won't be hard." And then they laughed again.

"Hey, Harry!" Hermione was whisper-shouting to me from across the table. "What is it? I'm enjoying dinner here!" I complained. "I discovered something about Percy's father name!" Curiosity got the upper hand. "What?" " 'Philip' means "horse lover"." I nodded. "But isn't he a horse tamer?" "Well, yeah, but I doubt he'd change his name to suit his job. I know it isn't much, but that was something. And more:"

She took a deep breath, and Ron and Ginny leaned closer to hear. "I couldn't find something about this "Psitheos" family. But I've deciphered it. "Psi", written like this, is a Greek letter." She waved her wand, and a symbol appeared on top of the table. I frowned. The symbol looked like a fork with three points, "Ψ".

""Theos" written like this, is also Greek." She waved her wand again, and now a word appeared. I managed to read "Θεός" before the word disappeared. Hermione leaned even closer, her eyes glimmering with excitement

"It means… god"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! Here you are! Thank you so much for all the reviews! Love you guys! I'm working on the Christmas-chapter here, you know, and it's a little… hard. Do you know how fucking hard it is to get the Christmas-feel in September?! Still love you!**

Ron's POV:

"We are getting closer." I was sitting in the library with Harry, Hermione and Ginny, collecting and writing down odd things about our friends. Hermione were, as usual, leading the "meeting".

"Well, we may have more things about them," Harry said, "but I don't have a clue what's their secret." "Okay, can you take it all in order, one more time?" Ginny requested, sitting on Harry's lap. "Sure, sure."

Hermione went through the whole list; the powers, the strange things happening around them (I swear, I once saw the giant squid wave his tentacle!), the animagic, the prophecy and their parents. The rest of us nodded when she paused. "Okay, that was it," she ended with a sigh.

"Well, maybe we should try deciphering the prophecy?" Harry asked. "Maybe we can get some more information out of it." Hermione cleared her throat. "Okay:

_The ancient people has come with the truth,_

_About the world and its mysterious youth._

_Death shall once again wander this castle,_

_The encounter will not go hassle._

_You shall walk down the path of secrets,_

_The end, is not weakness_.

Anyone get anything out of that?"

We had a minute in silence, thinking. Then Ginny spoke up. "Aren't their family from Ancient Greece or something? Doesn't that make them ancient?" Alright, I hadn't thought about it that way. Hermione nodded, and wrote it down beside the mentioned line.

"Got any clues about what secret it is?" Harry encouraged her. She bit her lip and frowned. "Nooo… but the next line initiates that it is the truth about the world. I have no idea what that's supposed to mean, but…"

"And then," Hermione started. "Comes the dark part." Harry interrupted, and grinned at Hermione's "huff". "Yeah, well, "death shall once again wander this castle" is a little eerie;" I admitted, thinking about the line in my head. "I hope it doesn't mean another war, or that someone dies. Like, I hope it's written _really_ cryptically." They once again nodded in agreement.

"And "the encounter will not go hassle" makes it all worse," Harry added. "Like… like... someone is going to-" the sentence ended with a sob. Ginny turned her head and kissed his lips, muttering something I couldn't hear. Harry nodded and wiped his eyes.

"The "you" in the fourth line must be "you" as in they," I said. "Since the prophecy was to them and all." "Yeah, and they _are_ hiding something. Therefore the "path of secret"." Hermione concluded, still writing down what we had said. "But something about "the end is not weakness" seems off." I nodded. After a little more discussion and a hell lot more of nodding, we went back to our dorms

Next day, Thursday 23rd December, we once again sat in the library, talking even more about our friends. Hermione told us she had an idea, but refused to tell us. When I asked why, she answered while biting her lip:

"I don't know. It may be the only way, and it solves the "truth about the world"-thing, but it can't possibly be that. Also the strange things can be explained, and they powers, but it can't be that! The _world_ can't be like that!" After that, she sighed, and didn't say anything more.

So now we were talking more about the prophecy, mostly the "death shall once again wander this castle"-problem. We were discussing that line as a voice sounded from behind the bookshelf. "Hey, Hermione! Harry! Ron! Ginny!" I recognized the voice as Piper's. We shared a look, and quickly took out some homework we were given (our excuse to use the library).

Piper's head popped up at the end of the row. "I knew it were you guys! Come on, Jason, Leo! Maybe they can help us!" I heard two pair of sighs as Piper started walking towards us, followed by her boyfriend and best friend. "Come on Pipes, can't we wait with doing those essays?" Leo complained. "Dream about it, Repair Boy," she answered.

"So, what do you need help with?" Hermione asked politely, her hands protectively on top of the bunch of papers in front of her. "Well, there's these charms here…"

"Have you written all that stuff?" Leo asked wide-eyed, staring at Hermione's papers. "Well, um… yes?" she answered nervously. Jason frowned. "Aren't that a little much for two essays?" "Hermione loves homework," I told them. "She always writes too much, although the teachers have never complained." I grinned to her, and she rolled her eyes.

"But, that looks like the start of an essay. Are all those papers underneath it only one?" Leo asked, suddenly standing behind Hermione. She quickly turned around, gripping her papers to her chest. "Yes. I find this charm very… exciting and… interesting," she said a little panicked. Leo grinned.

"I don't think so. Are you sure there aren't anything… of more… importance there?" he asked, just as I saw a glint in his eyes. It was... dark, and changing, like a flame. I shuddered. He leant closer to Hermione, reaching out for the papers. She was getting more and more panicked, clutching her papers tighter and tighter. She shook her head. "N-No, th-there aren't anything e-else here. J-Just the e-essay," she said, her voice shaking.

Suddenly Leo stood with all the papers in his hands. My jaw dropped. He moved so fast, I couldn't see him. It looked like that was the case with Hermione too. She glanced between Leo's face, the papers in his hand, and her own hands. Then she reacted.

"Give them back!" she screamed, her hands reaching out for them. Leo grinned wider, the glint burning in his eyes as he jumped two steps backwards. "If you want them, come and get them!" he laughed and threw them towards Jason, who stood on the other side of the table, behind Piper. Oh my. The papers would scatter all around the floor, and it would take hours to organize them like Hermione wanted. Just as they reached the table, where Harry pulled out his wand to levitate them, something strange happened.

Suddenly they stopped in mid-air, moving like a wave. Then they flew, controlled, to Jason, who had his hand stretched out towards them. His normally blue-like-a-sunny-day-sky-eyes were darker, like the sky when a storm where coming. When he glanced towards me, I felt as though I had been struck by lightning.

The papers organized themselves in front of him, guided by his fingers. Piper laid her chin on his shoulder as she read them. She whistled. "That's a lot of information, that's for sure!" she said, sarcastically enthusiastic. "Well done!" Jason laughed, and lifted his hand. The papers flew upwards, and were placed in a line about two meters above their heads. As he did I felt a wind blowing through my hair, and realized he was using the air to levitate them. "Such important information should be destroyed," Jason said. "I know, I know!" Leo agreed. "I'll do it!"

"No!" Hermione leapt out of her chair, jumping up in the air trying to grab them. "No!" "I'm sorry, 'Mione." Piper said, her elbow on Jason shoulder. She was glaring at us in order. "You were getting too close. We can't have that."

"Okay, okay! Make place for the one and only, Leo Valdez!" Leo shouted, and made finger guns with both hands. "I will give you a show you'll never forget!"

He aimed for the papers with both hands, closing one eye. "Ka-posch!" A flaming ball shoot out of the two fingers on his right hand, and hit the paper hovering to the right. It burst into flames, falling down in ashes. "Ka-posch!" The one to the left were hit. "Ka-posch!"

Piper were laughing, her eyes had changed just like the boys'. They now were a mixture of black, brown and dark blue and green. As Leo shoot one after taking a pirouette, I realized.

He was shooting fire. From his hand. And his wand was nowhere to be seen. I stared at his two fingers as the fire erupted from his skin, before forming into a ball and leaving him.

Hermione were standing there, shocked. Her precious notes from half a year were flying around her in ashes, completely destroyed for all time. A flake of ash landed on her head, coloring her hair black. A tear fell to the floor.

I pulled her down to my lap, patting her back and whispering soothing words in her hair. But she seemed immune to me as she watched them burn her work. Everything was silent. Then Piper walked over to us.

She walked the way I never thought I would see Piper walk, like a real model. She looked like a top-model walking on the catwalk for the millionth time, swaying her hips the perfect way, not too much. She bent down until she stared Hermione in the eyes, while placing one hand under my girlfriend's chin and lifting her face upwards.

"You know, 'Mione, you know too much. Wouldn't it be better if all the information just… disappeared?" Piper suggested, her eyes changing into an even darker shade of all the colors.

"Just forget it. Forget it all, Hermione Granger." Piper's voice rung in my head, forcing my brain to forget. But something was wrong. The message wasn't for me. Hermione's eyes went blank, and her head dropped down to her chest. Piper's eyes fixed on Harry and Ginny in turn, their faces pale with fear.

"You two lovey-doves too," she purred, "forget it all. You know nothing about our secret." Their eyes went blank, and their heads dropped like Hermione's. Ginny fell to the floor. Then Piper turned to me, and smiled.

"And you, Ronald Weasley." I swallowed the lump of fear in my throat, and looked away from her eyes. "Do not worry. No one will believe you after all, would they? You have so often been the weakest one. You may keep your precious memories." I heard the laughter in her words, mocking me.

"But you can sleep with your girlfriend. Sleep tight, Ron. And have a Merry Christmas." And just before everything went black, I felt Hermione sliding down from my lap, her hand still clutching mine in her sleep.

Percy's POV:

I woke up in the middle of night, wondering what woke me up. I heard Jason's heavy breathing besides me, and two-three others around the room. But that wasn't how it used to be. Where was Ron's snoring? And the curtains around Harry's bed weren't drawn shut, signalizing he weren't in bed either.

_Knock, knock_.

So that's what woke me! I jumped out of bed, clutching Riptide in one hand, still capped.

_Knock, knock, knock_.

My heart pounded a little faster. The sound came from one of the windows, the one between Harry's and Ron's bed.

Something scratched against the window, and a soft "_toot_" sounded from outside it.

I came closer to the window, and saw… Annabeth sitting there. Or not exactly like _Annabeth_ were witting there, crouched on the edge. But Annabeth, as in Annabeth The Owl, were sitting there, giving me a furious look. I laughed as I put Riptide back in my pocket and opened the window.

She flew straight at my face, and clawed at my face. I put my hands around her, calming her down, until she turned back to human. She sighed. "You know how freaking cold it is out there? I'm not a Snow owl, you know. Just an Eagle owl." "Well, maybe putting on some more clothes could help," I suggested. She huffed, but nodded. She was wearing a grey t-shirt with matching pajamas-pants, and a big owl was glaring at me from her belly.

"So, why did you come?" I asked her, as I guided her towards my bed. Neville muttered something in his sleep, and Annabeth put a finger over her lips. We sat down on my bed, and I drew the curtains shut. Annabeth laid her head on my shoulder, and let out a shaking breath. "I had a nightmare."

That sentence alone made me worried. I held her tightly to my chest, and kissed her lips softly. "It's okay," I said. She nodded, but she was biting her lip as she did when she refused to cry. Annabeth had a philosophy that only the weak ones cried, and therefore she wouldn't. She hated being considered weak. And stupid. And blonde, even though that was her hair color.

"I… I… Oh, Percy!" she sobbed, failing in holding back her tears. She burrowed her head in my t-shirt, her shoulders shaking. "Shhh… It's alright, Annabeth. We're safe, and we're not going back there." I tried my best to comfort her, kissing her forehead and rubbing her back.

Her sobbing calmed down, and she took a last shaking breath. She lifted her head, her eyes red after crying. She was still beautiful to me, though. She opened her mouth, but closed it again. Open, close. She looked hesitantly. "Shh, it's okay. You don't have to tell me." I kissed her mouth shut. "Get a good night sleep, and everything will be fine. You can sleep here with me, okay?"

She nodded, and scurried herself under my blanket. I laid down beside her, my arm around her shoulders, and she placed her head on my breast. She took a shaking, calming breath. "Merry Christmas, Wise Girl," I whispered while I stroke her hair. "Merry Christmas, Seaweed Brain," she answered, her lips curled into a small smile. I kissed the top of her head, and we went to sleep.


End file.
